14 Desde los Sueños
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. Kanon está preocupado y logró inquietar a Saga, pero por más que insiste, no logra hacer que su hermano confiese qué es lo que lo tiene así. Con la sensación de que no puede ayudar a su hermano, y tras meter la pata, Saga se va a dormir. ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Apertura: Cena entre Hermanos

_Kanon está preocupado y logró inquietar a Saga, pero por más que insiste, no logra hacer que su hermano confiese qué es lo que lo tiene así. Con la sensación de que no puede ayudar a su hermano, y tras meter la pata, Saga se va a dormir. ¡NUEVO FIC!_

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS.** Aquí de nuevo me tienen molestando su hora de paz y tranquilidad, con esta pequeña propuesta. Desde ya les digo que este fic en exclusivo es culpa de una pregunta que me hizo Ekléctica cuando estaba corrigiendo " _Cave Helena_ "… la pregunta que me hizo la diré a su debido tiempo, para no arruinarles la sorpresa, pero lo que sí les puedo adelantar es que este fic tiene muchas de las ideas originales de " _Eiusdem Farinae_ ", que no llegaron al corte final y que en su momento no cuajaron como me hubiera gustado. Al menos ahora me di la chance de darles un poco de desarrollo que espero que ustedes disfruten. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"Desde Los Sueños"**

 **Prólogo: Cena entre Hermanos**

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Géminis**

 _2 de febrero. 21:10 horas_

Generalmente cenaban más temprano, pero las excepciones siempre se daban y enero había sido bastante movido. Más de una rutina fue alterada, pero ya poco a poco comenzaban a dejar esa contingencia atrás. Por fin retomaban la normalidad perdida.

Claro, para algunos dorados era más fácil que para otros. Shura ni hablar, por ejemplo: el santo de capricornio se había volcado de cabeza a la misión de encontrar los dos cosmos perdidos y con ellos al asesino de Selene, tarea que le estaba poniendo más desafíos de los esperados, pues como su enemigo no activaba los cosmos y él mismo no tenía uno, había que buscarlo a la antigua. Aioria y Marín comenzaban recién a adaptarse a las necesidades del cachorro de león, futuro aprendiz de capricornio. Héctor era bastante tranquilo y bien dormilón, que gozaba de una salud impecable y crecía cada día que pasaba. Milo y Alisa estaban perdiendo peso solo de perseguir a Kyrus, quien ni bien descubrió como se usaban sus pies, no dejaba de revolotear por todos lados.

Era adorablemente tierno ver al escorpión llevando a su escorpioncito de la mano en el coliseo, mientras el pequeño le tiraba para ir más rápido.

Eso y sin mencionar las parejas nuevas (o no tanto) como Afro y Shaina, quienes habían sorprendido a todos al confesar que llevaban bastante tiempo juntos. Muchos cambios en poco tiempo. Saga se encogió de hombros y se metió otro bocado de comida a la boca.

"¿Seguro que esto no lo preparó Anneke?" Preguntó Kanon a desgano.

"No, lo acabo de preparar yo. ¿Acaso no puedo aprender? Anneke no me deja solo mirar, me obliga a ayudarla cuando cocina."

"Claro que sí, pero entiéndeme… pasar de las pastas precocidas a esto que es más elaborado es… un gran cambio para ti."

"Hmpf. Se dice _gracias_ , copia mal hecha."

Kanon gruñó de vuelta y volvió a sumirse en la comida. O más bien a mañosearla. No digamos que no comía, pero sí se tomaba su tiempo: llevaba días con un ánimo muy huraño. Saga entrecerró los ojos, algo preocupado. Al principio lo había asociado a toda la contingencia que significó la amenaza al Santuario por parte de los renegados, ya que su gemelo había estado muy ambiguo esos días. La presencia de Isabella en Géminis lo puso eufórico de felicidad, pero era cosa que dejara de verla y su humor empeoraba un montón. Él mismo no podía decir mucho, pues le había pasado algo parecido con Anneke… pero ahora que las chicas habían vuelto a sus hogares, comenzaba a notarlo más.

Algo pasaba con Kanon.

Podía verlo en su mirada, en sus actitudes. Nada en él había cambiado, pero se le notaba extraño. Había dejado algunos de sus hobbies o andaba suspirando por los rincones, bajoneado. Cuando las chicas se habían ido, hasta había palidecido, pero supo ocultarlo bien. Si no conociera a su gemelo, no lo hubiera notado, pero estaba ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba, Isabella debía estar algo extrañada, pues había notado como la chica trataba de sonsacarle a Kanon el motivo de su ánimo.

Tuvo una sensación de Deja Vu. La última vez que había visto así a su hermano, fue cuando su relación con Lucía había… ¡Oh wait!

"¿No terminaste con Isabella, verdad?" Preguntó casi espantado. Saga adoraba a Isabella, pero más el efecto que ésta tenía en Kanon. Quien dicho sea de paso, casi se atragantó.

"¡¿Pero Qué Estás Diciendo?! ¡¿De Dónde Sacas Eso?! ¡¿YO, Terminar Con Mi Izzy?!"

"¡Uff, que alivio! Por un momento creí que sí."

"¡Saga!" Exclamó Kanon indignado. "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Andas deprimido y huraño. Algo te pasa: la última vez que te vi así, habías terminado con Lucía."

"…"

"Ya. Desembucha. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Kanon le dedicó una peligrosa mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Saga le devolvió la mirada con la misma peligrosidad e irguió la espalda. Algo ocurría con su gemelo… sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas y temores, algo en su alma parecía haber tenido una ruptura y un cambio se había producido en su personalidad. Pero por sobre todo… no parecía tener intenciones de confiar en él.

"Nada que te incumba." Dijo con voz fría e impersonal.

Saga suavizó la mirada y pestañeó algo dolido, tratando de no ponerse en evidencia.

"Allá tú si no me quieres contar. Nada más soy tu hermano." El gemelo se puso de pie. "Te toca lavar los trastes."

Saga salió de la cocina y de mal humor se dirigió a su cuarto. **ARGH**. Al cabo que ni se preocupaba, ¿por qué tendría que interesarle lo que pensaba u ocurría con su hermano? Como que a estas alturas ya había hecho bastantes esfuerzos como para probarle a Kanon que sí podía ser un buen gemelo. Cierto, tenían sus diferencias y dificultades, y no tenía por qué decirle nada, pero esto no era normal, algo en serio atormentaba a Kanon. O eso sospechaba.

No confiaba en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal hermano era?

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación, pero al cerrarla no dio portazo. Dando pisotones se metió al baño para darse una ducha de una media hora, saliendo del mismo ya con el pijama puesto. Estaba cansado: no solo estaba preocupado por lo que sea que le estaba pasando a Kanon, sino que para colmo su día había sido espantoso. Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo unos instantes…

… tomó su teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó.

 _"¿Aló?"_ Gruñó Isabella al otro lado de la línea. _"¿Sucede algo, Saga?"_

"Disculpa la hora, Isa, sé que estás ocupada." Le dijo con cautela. Saga sabía bien que Isabella había comenzado a trabajar en un caso difícil de tráfico de niños hacía un par de días. "Prometo ser breve."

 _"Dime… ¿En qué lío se metió mi dorado tarado ahora?"_

"En ninguno… Estoy algo preocupado, lo noto extraño y no me quiere decir. ¿Ustedes siguen juntos?" Saga pudo escuchar claramente un hipo de sorpresa. "¿Dije algo malo?"

 _"Saga… con Kanon estamos estupendo. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?"_

"Sé que le pasa algo, pero no me quiere decir. Me preocupo."

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Seguro su cuñada ya estaba sacando conclusiones en su cabeza. Escuchó un suspiro largo y cansado.

 _"Saga… cuando Kanon nos quiera contar a los dos, nos va a decir lo que le pasa."_ Le dijo Isa con un suave tono de voz. _"Si me he dado cuenta que algo le preocupa, pero no es conmigo… creo."_

"Oh. Veo. Disculpa si te molesté." Le dijo algo compungido. No, Isabella tampoco sabía nada. "Mejor te dejo tranquila, sé que estás ocupada. Te cuidas."

 _"No, para nada."_ Le dijo Isabella en voz baja. ¡Ah, Genial! Ahora había angustiado a su cuñada. _"Hasta mañana."_

Saga colgó la llamada y se quedó un rato observando la pantalla. Se quedó con la amarga sensación que había metido las patas, pero su preocupación iba en aumento. Conocía a su cuñada y sabía a ciencia cierta lo observadora que era, y si ella no se había percatado, entonces Kanon lo estaba ocultando como el maestro de los engaños que era. ¡Y para peor quizás qué idea se había hecho Isabella! Debió quedarse callado.

Mejor se dormía. Estaba cansado.

Se metió bajo las cobijas y, tras acomodarse y suspirar profundo, se dispuso a dormir. Estaba por caer en su primer sueño cuando Kanon dio dos golpes a su puerta.

"¡SAGA! Isabella me acaba de llamar. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?!"

Ouch.

Mejor se hacía el dormido, no tenía ganas de explicar nada.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sí, esto es corto. Y no, no hay primer capítulo en seguida: espero que sepan comprenderlo, pues el fic es una miniserie, que ya se encuentra escrita. Lo que sí, y a partir de ahora, quiero que sepan que mucho de lo que ocurra será parte de un sueño, por lo que habrá algunas incoherencias, como suelen ocurrir en los sueños. Ojalá que la propuesta les agrade. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

Respondiendo a algunas reviews anónimas que me dejaron en el último Omake…

¡ **Nice**! Creo que Shun publicó los videos en su cuenta de youtube: causaron furor entre los santos, aunque a Dohko no le hizo mucha gracia. Por Shura no te preocupes tanto, pues sabrá salir adelante… claro, anda algo tristón, y con justa razón, pero ya se animará. No tiene de otra **n.n ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

Nada como el ejercicio sano para mantenerse en forma, **Ozzy** , Shion e Idril lo saben bien y lo ponen en práctica. Los renegados lo descubrieron de la manera mala. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**


	2. Cap 1: Al Principio Existió un Desayuno

_Saga se ha dormido… y de pronto se ve a sí mismo desayunando con su hermano, quien por cierto, se percibe más lejano que nunca. Momento… ¿Qué es lo que parece estar fuera de lugar? Ah sí… le cambiaron las medicinas. ¿Y esa niña de dónde salió? ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!_

* * *

Insisto, muchas de las ideas originales para _Eiusdem Farinae_ fueron desempolvadas para este fic, por lo que puede que reconozcan algunas escenas. Y aun así no son las mismas: sé que se van a llevar algunas sorpresas. La mente de los Géminis es un sitio apasionante. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Al principio existió un desayuno…**

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _Madrugada del 3 de febrero. 1:05 horas_

Kanon no molestó mucho en la puerta. Seguramente sabía que su gemelo estaba despierto, pero por una vez no insistió tanto. Quizás no tenía ganas de discutir, todos estaban cansados. Lo más probable es que le reclamara al desayuno. Lo último que escuchó Saga de su hermano fue que simplemente se fue arrastrando los pies.

Hmpf. Igual se preocupó de sobra, pero bueno. Saga se acurrucó en la cama, decidido a no ir tras él. Se quedó rumiando lo que había pasado por algunos momentos hasta que por fin se quedó dormido, casi sin darse cuenta…

… y así hacia la una de la mañana, comenzó a soñar.

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _Fecha sin determinar. 6:39 horas_

¡ARGH! Saga se pasó una mano por los ojos, tratando de quitarse la arena que aún sentía. Tenía la molesta impresión que no había dormido en toda la noche. Además se sentía extraño, ¿acaso serían las medicinas? Hacía poco le habían cambiado la dosis, el médico le dijo que tendría que pasar por un proceso de adaptación, en el cuál podría tener algunas recaídas y, como siempre, debía informarle al respecto.

Mejor anotaba eso en algún lado, las recaídas solían intimidarlo.

"¡Ah, Café!" Exclamó de pronto Kanon tras empinarse media jarra. "¡Sabe Maravilloso!"

Saga quedó mirando a su hermano menor y frunció el ceño. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche. Se le notaba cansado y muy desprolijo. Bufó sonoramente y bebió un sorbo de su propio tazón.

"Si sigues a ese ritmo con tus parrandas, tu pobre hígado va a explotar." Le dijo muy serio. Kanon lo miró con el ceño arrugado. "En serio, ya no tienes veinte. Deberías comenzar a calmarte un poco."

"Siempre he creído que un poco de diversión es necesaria. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que hago con mi vida?"

"Eres un santo de Athena, deberías ser más responsable y dar mejor ejemplo. Además eres mi hermano, ¿no puedo preocuparme?"

"¿ _Cabo Sunión_ no te dice nada?"

Ouch.

"Argh. ¿Sigues con eso?"

Saga sacudió la cabeza y dejó el tazón a un lado. Las relaciones con su hermano siempre habían sido muy tensas, pero al menos ahora ambos habían hecho un esfuerzo importante en llevarse mejor. No obstante, tenían roces y por más que Saga se esforzara, Kanon no confiaba en él. El menor de los gemelos no podía evitarlo, pues sentía que temía hacerlo. Saga sacudió la cabeza con disimulo, pensando que mejor dejaba eso de lado… en serio lo deprimía pensar que el único pariente vivo que tenía no lograba perdonarle sus errores.

"¿Al menos lo pasaste bien en la fiesta?"

"No. He tenido noches mejores." Por instantes la expresión de Kanon se llenó de una angustiosa preocupación que no supo ocultar, por lo que bajó la mirada. Sacudió su cabeza. "Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Te tomaste las medicinas?"

"Sí. ¿No confías en tu hermano mayor?"

"Digamos que me preocupo. Se te olvidan: reconócelo."

"Hace más de un año que no me pasa."

"Cierto, pero ya hay un precedente." Kanon no pudo reprimir un bostezo. "¡Por Athena! Es muy temprano…"

"¿Y si retrasas el entrenamiento?" Tentó Saga amable, como esperando nivelar las tensiones. En serio le molestaba no llevarse mejor con Kanon. "Creo… creo que si vivieras aquí en el Santuario te evitarías tener que levantarte tan temprano para llegar a las seis de la mañana."

Kanon le miró neutral, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una que Saga no supo determinar. Contrario a lo que su hermano mayor creía, sí se preocupaba por su gemelo y resentía no poder confiar en él, pero no podía llegar y contarle sus problemas así a lo loco. Por varios motivos… se iba a meter en un problemón, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones a mucha gente y sobre todo… tenía que mantener su secreto a salvo. Incluso de Saga, cuya reacción era la que más temía. No porque fuera a hacer algo malo, sino porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. ¿Qué secreto? Solo la niña Athena sabía.

"Eso no está en discusión, Saga. Seguiré viviendo en mi casa en Atenas. Conténtate con que vengo a desayunar contigo, pero ¿vivir aquí? No cabemos." Dijo con algo de remordimiento. Saga se cruzó de brazos y bufó: no le gustaba vivir solo… le era difícil tolerar la soledad: pensaba demasiado y sus demonios internos lo torturaban. Pero suponía que se lo merecía por ser mal hermano. "Ya deja de pensar tanto y disfruta más la vida. Te invitaría a una cerveza, pero…"

"No puedo tomar alcohol."

"Tampoco café, pero eso no te impide…"

"Es té. Tú eres el que toma café aquí."

"Oh, cierto… Pues me vas a tener que decir qué puedes tomar y así nos vamos de juerga un día. ¿Te parece?"

"No gracias."

Saga se recluía mucho del mundo. Socializaba poco y le costaba entablar amistades. Por fortuna, y desde que la diosa lo había perdonado, las cosas se le pintaban muchísimo mejor y poco a poco salía de su zona de comodidad. Pero nunca de golpe, y siempre a su ritmo.

Recelaba la soledad.

"Bueno, ni modo. Al menos no me canso de preguntarte." Kanon bufó a su vez, como tratando de sacarse la tensión y la culpa de encima. "¿Nos toca ronda hoy?"

"Sí, empezamos en el sector de turistas después del entrenamiento de la mañana. De ahí a vigilar todo el perímetro, a menos que surja una emergencia. Nos toca con Milo."

"¡Ah, Genial! Por cierto… ¿Kyrus sigue resfriado?"

"No lo sé. Quizás."

Saga no lograba entender la enorme empatía que Kanon tenía con los niños y su honesta preocupación por ellos. El pequeño escorpión se había pescado un resfriado días atrás, que tenía a sus padres colgados de las lámparas de la preocupación, y el único dorado que había logrado darles consejos prácticos había sido su hermano. Del mismo modo, Kyrus se portaba como un angelito cuando Kanon lo tenía en brazos. A él lo ponían nervioso y los niños solían llorar cuando lo veían. Antes no era así, pero Saga suponía que había perdido el tacto con ellos. Se encogió de hombros y, tras ponerse de pie, tomó sus cosas del desayuno.

"Mejor nos damos prisa, o no llegaremos a tiempo."

"Tienes razón." Kanon reprimió un bostezo, también levantándose de la mesa con sus cosas, las que llevó al lavaplatos. "Muero por entrenar, a ver si con eso se me quita la resaca."

Saga lo miró de reojo. ¿Resaca? Kanon no tenía resaca. No olía a alcohol, solo a café… Bufó molesto, y se reservó el comentario. Después de todo, Kanon siempre le decía la misma mentira.

Pero… ¿por qué?

* * *

 **Ciudad de Atenas, Grecia.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 7:45 horas._

La calle se veía tranquila, pero algo la tenía inquieta. Observaba sus alrededores con una inusual desconfianza, pues todo lo que veía aparentaba ser normal, pero al mismo tiempo… no. El colegio cercano mostraba su habitual caótico aspecto que debía mostrar a esa hora, con la horda de padres y transportes de escolares que llevaban a sus retoños a clases. La mujer aferró la mano de la niña que llevaba y frunció el ceño.

"¿Anita, trajiste tu inhalador?"

"Sí mamá: está en mi mochila. ¿Por?"

"Solo preguntaba."

Suspiró profundo y se mordió el labio. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se resistía a caminar más rápido. La niña estaba un poco perpleja, pero no asustada. Aprovechó de fijarse en los detalles en los que nunca podía fijarse normalmente, debido a que su mamá siempre la llevaba a zancadas. Nunca salían a tiempo: su papá solía burlarse de ambas por este motivo.

"Mamá, ¿por qué no avanzamos?"

"Pues…"

La mujer iba a responder, pero en ese momento le llegó un whatsapp. Le hizo una seña a la niña para que la esperara unos instantes y sacó el teléfono. Sentía de pronto las manos heladas, pero con profesionalismo desbloqueó el aparato y abrió la aplicación. Era un mensaje de su jefa… y ni bien lo leyó, el alma se le fue a los pies:

 _"Infiltrado en la policía. Saben tu nombre. ¡Ponte a salvo!"_

Ella era policía, trabajaba en la unidad contra el crimen organizado y junto con su equipo habían estado ocupados en un caso de alta relevancia, que involucraba a la peligrosa familia Masoni. Había sido muy problemático y de a ratos más peligroso de lo normal, más para ella quien había resultado ser clave en la resolución de una de las aristas del caso, que aún faltaba por resolver. Dos días atrás había hecho un arresto, encerrando a la mano derecha del jefe de los Masoni, desbaratando con ello un lucrativo negocio. Aún quedaba investigación pendiente, pero habían dado un certero golpe a esa organización criminal y bueno… alguien tenía que pagar.

Por lo general, se cuidaban mucho de no decir sus nombres… pero si el mensaje estaba en lo correcto… sabían el suyo. Eso no era bueno.

Esta gente era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Isabella miró a Anita, y el corazón se le hizo un nudo. Al ver que la niña la miraba extrañada, ladeando incluso la cabeza, la mujer le acarició las mejillas y le ordenó el moño. La pobrecita había pasado una muy mala noche y no estaba bien descansada. ¡Tampoco la quería en esta situación! Le dio un abrazo y le besó la frente, antes de enviar un mensaje a otro destinatario.

"¿Hijita?"

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a cuidar, y no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo mismo tu papá: los dos te amamos mucho."

"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"Porque tendremos que correr."

Dicho esto, Isabella tomó a su hija en brazos y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un auto que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte… ¡La estaban buscando! Eran los criminales. Dobló imprevistamente por una esquina, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidamente que podía. ¡Tenía que poner a su hija a salvo cuánto antes!

No tuvo suerte. Uno de los maleantes alcanzó a ver qué camino había tomado.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena, Sector de los turistas.**

 _Más tarde ese día, 10:00 am._

Habían pasado buena parte de la mañana en el Coliseo entrenando. Saga se había enfrentado a Milo en un amistoso combate, que no había tenido otro objetivo sino darle una bienvenida de regreso a la arena. El escorpión, a causa del resfrío de su bebé, no había asistido a los entrenamientos los días previos, por lo que ahora se estaba poniendo al día. Estar en el Coliseo con los demás dorados siempre era ameno, una excelente oportunidad de camaradería y que conforme pasaba el tiempo, reforzaba aún más los lazos de amistad. Hasta Saga se sentía incluido, lo que era decir mucho para él.

Así no estaba solo.

Ahora tanto él como su hermano y Milo se daban vueltas por los límites del Santuario. Era como la cuarta vez que pasaban por el problemático sector de los turistas, apodado de este modo debido a que siempre tenían que escoltar despistados fuera. Los tres estaban enfrascados en una simpática conversación, que involucraba obras de teatro, lugares para parrandear y planes para sacar a Saga de la tercera casa al menos una vez al mes para que se relajara y lo pasara bien.

"Te lo digo Saga, está este bar no lejos de aquí y es bien decente. Conozco al dueño: con Alisa vamos seguido." Aseguró Milo. Luego rió entre dientes y se despeinó un poco. "Bueno… _íbamos_. Jejeje. El asunto es que puedes conocer gente, pasarlo bien…"

"No gracias, prefiero algo más calmado. Pero agradezco los esfuerzos."

"Echarás raíces en Géminis si te sigues encerrando. No te va a pasar nada: Te vamos a cuidar." Insistió Milo.

"ARGH." Gruñó de pronto Kanon. "¡No tengo mi celular!"

"Ooooh, eso es grave."

"¿No lo trajiste contigo?" Preguntó Saga. "Si quieres te presto el mío."

"Gracias, quiero el mío." Kanon rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con ahínco. Hacía horas que tenía un mal presentimiento. "No tengo mis contactos en el tuyo."

"Entonces te llamo."

"¿Y qué sacamos? No lo tengo conmigo."

"No pasa nada. Seguro se te quedó en Géminis y tiene que estar descargado a estas alturas." Aseguró Milo. "Ya lo recuperarás."

Kanon no dijo nada y se mordió el labio. No le gustaba quedar incomunicado del mundo de afuera, también tenía responsabilidades no ligadas con sus deberes de santo dorado y odiaba no poder atenderlas. Se obligó a resignarse, pero la verdad no logró tranquilizarse. Saga le dedicó una curiosa mirada, como sabiendo que ocultaba algo, pero no le preguntó nada. De todas maneras intuía que no le iban a responder. Milo se veía relajado.

"¿Y cómo sigue Kyrus?" Preguntó Kanon para cambiar el tema y distraerse.

"Cierto, Hoy se lo veía más despierto cuando Alisa se fue a despedir de ti."

"¡Por Athena! Gracias a los dioses mi muchacho está mejor." El alivio en la voz de Milo era evidente. "Se los digo, no le deseo a nadie un hijo enfermo. Es lo peor que puede pasar."

Kanon bajó la cabeza condolido, pero para compensar le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

"Tu hijo es fuerte, Milo. Un hijo enfermo aterra, pero no mata. Al menos tú y Alisa lo cuidan bien."

"Eso es cierto, ustedes dos son buenos padres." Acotó Saga. "Disfruta ese regalo."

Saga sonrió amable, siendo correspondido por los otros dorados. Tras la batalla contra Hades, Saga había decidido en su fuero interno nunca tener hijos. Los niños, como ya se dijo, lo ponían muy nervioso y siempre lloraban al verlo, pero no era el motivo del porqué no quería ser padre… sino porque la posibilidad de heredarles la esquizofrenia lo aterraba. Por lo mismo, se quería quedar soltero, incluso estaba a punto de hacer un voto de celibato. ¿Quién lo querría enfermo como estaba? Y encima con tanta tragedia en su pasado. No, esa carga era suya y no era justo para ninguna mujer conocerla. Él no era un buen partido: era simplemente un chiflado enfermo. Por supuesto que nadie sabía nada de esta decisión suya tan extrema, excepto Athena, quien ya le había expresado que eso la entristecía.

Iba a ser mejor de ese modo. O eso creía.

Sin duda iba a morir solo.

"¿Ya se le pasó la tos?" Preguntó Kanon, cuya voz lo regresó a la realidad.

"Sí. Algo, ya no tiene esa voz de perro atorado." Milo estiró los brazos y bostezó. "Creo que necesito una siesta extra."

"Ya te acostumbrarás."

"Espero." Milo lo miró de reojo y sonrió con travesura. "A propósito Kanon, hay algo que nos llena de curiosidad a mi Flor de Lis y a mí."

"Tú dirás."

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de niños?"

Saga se largó a reír de buena gana, pero Kanon casi se atragantó con su propia lengua. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. ¡Por Athena! Cualquiera menos esa. El menor de los gemelos se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rió nervioso, como si lo hubieran descubierto en mitad de una travesura.

"Pues… uno nunca sabe. Supongo que agarré práctica cuando tuve que criar y entrenar a los generales de Poseidón: no sabían ni abrocharse los cordones. Jejejeje."

Milo no quedó muy convencido, pero le concedió el punto. Iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando la situación cambió por sorpresa.

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Un agudo grito les llegó a sus oídos, y se pusieron alerta. Allí, en la distancia, una niña corría hacia ellos llorando como alma que lleva el diablo. Un hombre adulto, armado, la perseguía y por las zancadas que daba, pronto la atraparía.

Kanon vio la escena con visión de túnel y en ese momento el resto del mundo pareció apagarse. No vio nada más. No se percató que no tenía aire en los pulmones y que las manos se le pusieron frías… se movió por inercia, más rápido incluso que sus compañeros.

 _Momentos antes…_

Isabella asomó los ojos por encima de la caída columna con extremo cuidado, tratando de no perderse de ningún detalle. Sabía que había cometido una imprudencia descomunal que le iba a significar una discusión con su marido, pero honestamente no había tenido más opción que entrar al Santuario de Athena. Sus ojos fieros recorrían el paisaje con toda la agudeza que podía, y no tardó en reconocer a los tres hombres que la habían estado persiguiendo por la ciudad toda la mañana. Se paseaban como gatos frente a una carnicería, sabían que estaba allí dentro. Su instinto parecía gritarle que en cualquier momento, estos mafiosos se animarían e irían a por ambas.

Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentarse y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No tenía opciones y estaba asustada. Tenía buenos motivos para temerles a esos hombres, no tanto por ella, sino por su niña, su preciosa Anita, quien se estaba llevando un susto descomunal. Eso le iba a carcomer el alma, hubiera querido ahorrarle a su hija ese trauma. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire.

"¿Mamá? ¿Ya se fueron esos tipos?" Preguntó la niña, intentando no sollozar. Sus labios comenzaban a tomar un tinte azul. Isabella le acarició la carita para limpiarle sus lágrimas.

"Anita…"

"¿Te duele tu raspón?" La interrumpió la niña con genuina preocupación.

"No es nada, hijita. Sin dolor no hay gloria." Miró a la niña con una jovial sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Durante la huida habían sufrido algunos contratiempos, y en el trayecto, quizás al traspasar unas rejas, se había pasado a llevar la piel en un borde afilado. No le daba importancia, luego se vacunaría. "Vamos viendo, niña: ¿Somos chicas fuertes?"

"Tengo miedo…"

"¿Somos o no? ¿Un par de chicas fuertes que hace travesuras todo el día?"

"Sí… a veces." La niña se limpió la nariz.

"Hijita… necesito que me escuches bien. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

"No." La niña miró a su alrededor. "Pero se parece al Santuario: papá me cuenta cuentos."

"Justamente: este es el Santuario. Así que sabes que aquí estamos a salvo… pero al mismo en un atolladero."

"¿Qué quieren esos hombres, mamá?" Volvió a preguntar entre sollozos. "¡No me gustan!"

"A mí tampoco… pero tenemos que ser valientes y tenemos que escondernos de ellos." Isabella se sopló el flequillo y miró a su hija con seriedad. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí: si esos sujetos vienen por nosotras, debes correr en esa dirección… y afirmarte de las piernas del primer santo de Athena que veas, pidiendo refugio. ¿Me entiendes?"

"¡¿Correr sola?! ¿Sin ti?" Anita la miró como si a su mamá se le hubiera caído el cabello.

"Yo estaré justo detrás de ti, pero trataré de detener a esos malos todo lo que pueda, para que tú puedas correr."

"Pero me cuesta correr… ¡tengo miedo!"

"Yo también, pero no podemos dejarnos ganar. Hijita, tienes que correr como te dije. ¡Yo sé que puedes!"

"¿A quién busco?" Preguntó sorbeteando aire por la nariz.

"A un santo de Athena. Como los de los cuentos de tu papi."

Anita se talló los ojos y lloriqueó en silencio. Se acercó a su mamá buscando contención y se dejó envolver en su abrazo. Estaba asustada, no estaba respirando bien, no le gustaba correr, pero… confiaba en su mamá… y si ella decía que podía hacerlo, entonces podía.

"¿De qué color lucen los santos?"

"Depende… sus armaduras son brillantes."

"¿Son Como Las de Los Caballeros del Rey Arturo?" Preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Algo así." Respondió la mujer tras soplarse el flequillo.

"¿Son brillantes como el color del sol?"

"Algunas sí… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le preguntó extrañada. La niña señaló hacia un lugar al que la mujer daba la espalda.

"Pues ahí vienen tres, aunque uno no tiene armadura."

Anita los señaló casual, pero al mismo tiempo se quedó muda, con los ojos muy abiertos, como reconociendo a alguien en la distancia. Isabella en cambio no supo si quedarse helada de impresión o de alivio. Cuando se giró en la dirección señalada por su hija, vio dos santos vestidos con armaduras DORADAS, y con ellos…

"¡Kanon!"

"¡Ese es mi…!"

"¡Cambio de planes, Anita!" Le dijo Isa con rapidez. "Escúchame con mucha atención: cuando te lo diga, **corres** hacia él y…"

 **"** **¡TE TENGO!"**

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **¡NO LA TOQUES, INFELIZ!"**

Uno de los hombres que las habían perseguido todo el día dejó caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Isabella, para dar otro manotazo y sujetar del moño a la niña, quien gritó de dolor y por la sorpresa. Por instinto y cual mamá–osa, Isabella atacó al hombre con toda la furia de la que pudo echar mano: empujó al tipo que le había puesto las manazas encima a su niña, aunque un segundo y tercer sujeto la sujetaron a ella, no sin que primero repartiera unos bien merecidos golpes. Comenzó a dar patadas en el aire y a defenderse con bastante precariedad, pero no por eso menos fiera.

Durante la trifulca que se generó, la pequeña hizo lo que le habían dicho, y poniendo pies en polvorosa, se escabulló de entre los brazos del primer tipo y de los violentos forcejeos de los demás adultos. Extendió los brazos hacia delante y sin dejar de llorar, corrió en dirección de los dorados.

 **"** **¡VEN AQUÍ, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!"**

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Esa fue la escena en la que Kanon tenía los ojos fijos. Sin darse cuenta cubrió la distancia restante y al mismo tiempo que alzaba a la niña en sus brazos, lanzó un puñetazo que cayó certero sobre la nariz del mafioso, quebrándosela y noqueándolo en el acto. Anita lo abrazó como si fuera un pulpo, agitada y luchando por respirar, mientras que Kanon la envolvía en sus brazos, como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

 **"** **¡TIENEN A MAMÁ! PAPÁ, ¡HAZ QUE SE** **DETENGAN** **!"**

"¡¿Te dijo _papá_?!" Preguntó Milo estupefacto.

Kanon lo ignoró. De momento tenía otros detalles de los que encargarse.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG.**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ante todo recuerden, esto es un sueño. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, seguramente es cercana. Saga simplemente está inconscientemente tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, y ver como lo resuelve. Del mismo modo, recuerden siempre, un sueño no tiene que ser coherente. Y antes que se me olviden, para quienes se preguntaban… la pregunta que me hizo Ekléctica y que desencadenó este extraño sueño, fue _"¡¿Por qué Kanon sabe tanto de niños?!_ " Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

¡Gracias **Guest**! Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia. **u^^** Aunque tienes razón, te recomendaría que comenzaras a leer las otras historias. Están numeradas en mi profile, para que así tengas alguna guía. Gracias desde ya por el apoyo y si tienes alguna duda respecto de esta saga, la que sea, házmela saber e intentaré responderla. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Lo que me dices, **Laura** , me honra bastante, aunque espero que tus notas no se hayan visto tan perjudicadas. Ojalá que estas locuras que me inspira la Musa compensen todo el tiempo que invertiste: me motivo mucho a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, me causó simpatía que mencionaras a la veterinaria, pues justamente en el epílogo de este fic se la menciona, sobre las demás parejas ya irás teniendo noticias y sobre Shura… puede que cuando pase su luto tenga alguna sorpresa, pero de momento deja que planee con calma su venganza. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

No eres la única preocupada por Kanon, **Larc**. Saga incluso va a tener todo este sueño tratando de dilucidar qué es lo que le preocupa, y puede que obtenga algunas pistas. El inconsciente es un sitio extraño, sin duda. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	3. Cap 2: WhatsApp, simpática aplicación

_Con una simple súplica, aquella niña ha dejado en evidencia un secreto celosamente guardado. Como que no hay tiempo para pensar en ello, ya vendrán las explicaciones… ¡La noticia tiene que ser conocida! WhatsApp, eres el elegido. ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!_

* * *

Jejejejejeje, Saga, como pudieron ver, tiene una mente muy activa. Solo esperemos que las cosas puedan resolverse bien en este sueño que está teniendo y que Kanon tenga alguna explicación más o menos coherente. Antes que se asusten, esto no pretende ser una reformación de _Eiusdem Farinae_ , solo está tomando algunas ideas que quedaron en el tintero y que se mezclaran con varias incoherencias. Después de todo, es un sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: WhatsApp, esa simpática aplicación**

 **Sector de los Turistas. Límite del Santuario.**

Después de escuchar el grito y buscar su origen, Kanon no había visto otra cosa que no fuera la niña que huía a todo lo que le daban las piernas. No pudo concentrarse en otra cosa, no hubiera podido tampoco, pero ahora que había eliminado la amenaza y tenía a la nena en los brazos, su visión de túnel se enfocó en la mujer que forcejeaba con esos dos tipejos, considerando que el tercero había estado persiguiendo a la nena hasta que Kanon le dio aquél puñetazo.

Volvió a ver en rojo.

"¡¿Te dijo _papá_?!" Preguntó Milo estupefacto.

No escuchó la pregunta de Milo, lo ignoró por completo. Comenzó a moverse incluso antes que su cerebro lo registrase y emitiendo un gruñido casi gutural, más al ver como la víctima de aquellos matones recibía un puñetazo en el costado de la cara. Poco podía hacer con la niña en los brazos, asustada como estaba, pero ni bien llegó al lugar de la paliza, dio un buen empujón (con patada incluida) a uno de los tipos, mientras Saga le daba su merecido al otro y liberaba a la mujer de su agarre.

No es que Isabella no pudiera defenderse, de hecho lo hacía bastante bien, pero la desventaja era más que evidente. Los tipos eran corpulentos, apestaban nicotina y ya habían comenzado a arrastrarla fuera del Santuario. El temor y la incertidumbre por su seguridad y qué había pasado con su hija, por poco le causó una crisis de pánico.

Tres dorados salvaron el día. Kanon dio el empujón comentado y Saga, con un hábil movimiento de Aikido neutralizó al otro atacante. Presas del miedo, ambos se dieron a la fuga, pero Milo no se quedó atrás y los paralizó con su Restricción, impidiéndoles su escape a Atenas. Merecido se lo tenían por el atrevimiento de cruzar las fronteras para delinquir de ese modo. Más si se consideraba que atacaron mujeres indefensas.

Cuando se vio libre, Isabella se alejó unos metros y tras apoyar sus manos en las rodillas, tragó algunas bocanadas de aire, pero de inmediato levantó la cabeza y se centró en su hija, abalanzándose sobre ella y sobre Kanon, a quienes abrazó aún nerviosa. El menor de los gemelos no tardó en rodearla con el brazo libre, como asegurándose que estuviera bien. Estaba algo pálido incluso, como si el susto hubiera bloqueado sus neuronas.

Milo seguía estupefacto y sin perderse detalle, sacó una foto con su celular disimuladamente para futuras referencias. Miró de costado a Saga, espantándose al verle tan desconcertado como él, como si no conociera a las recién llegadas. ¡Athena! ¡No Sabía! Su instinto no le fallaba. ¡Saga no sabía!

Momento…

¿Qué era lo que Saga tampoco sabía?

El Escorpión no estaba seguro. Echó un vistazo a los matones que luchaban en vano por soltarse y frunció el ceño. Saga, lleno de una inusual inocencia, miraba como su hermano abrazaba a las extrañas como si no entendiera de donde habían salido. Se rascó la cabeza curioso: el gemelo mayor ni enterado estaba que Kanon tuviera novia. Porque era su chica, ¿verdad? ¿Y la niña?

Por Athena, ¿a quién se parecía?

"Err… No quisiera interrumpir, pero me siento algo perplejo. ¿Me pueden explicar qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó Saga lo más diplomáticamente que pudo.

Kanon sintió como la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y con cuidado liberó a Isabella de su agarre. La niña en cambio entre que sollozaba y jadeaba a partes iguales sin ánimo de detenerse; no soltaba a Kanon ni asomaba la mirada. La pobrecilla estaba aterrada. Saga tuvo la impresión que se estaba sofocando.

Isabella no tuvo el mismo cuidado que el gemelo menor. Ni bien se vio libre, le dio un par de manotazos en el pecho a Kanon, con bastante mal genio, antes de estirar la mano y acariciar la cabeza de su hija. Estaba muy enojada.

"¡Ten Celular Para Que Lo Ignores! ¡Te Dejé Un Montón de Llamadas Perdidas! Kanon: ¡Por Una Vez Que Te Llamo Por Una Emergencia Real Y Quizás Qué Hiciste Con El Teléfono!"

"¡Ya Deja Eso Para Luego, Izzy!" Exclamó Kanon más preocupado que enojado, acomodándose a la niña. "¡¿Qué **_Monos_** Acaba de Pasar?!"

¡Ni se imaginan el esfuerzo que hacían ambos para no decir palabrotas!

"Mucho gusto, soy Saga de Géminis y este es Milo de Escorpión. ¿Algo que nos quieran decir?" Insistió Saga con algo de sarcasmo en la voz. Algo en su interior comenzaba a dar sonidos de alerta.

Isabella lo quedó mirando unos segundos, a él y a Milo, y emitió un suspiro que no se sabía si era de alivio o pena. Sus ojos color rosado emitían una mirada grande e inteligente, amable, pero aguda y terrible al mismo. Se mordió el labio y miró a Kanon.

"Se filtró mi nombre hacia la familia Masoni. Me llegó el aviso cuando iba a dejar a Anita a clases: tuve segundos para reaccionar. Nos perseguían desde entonces."

"¡¿La familia Masoni?! ¡¿Los mafiosos que estás investigando?! ¡¿Cómo se filtró tu nombre?!" Kanon se controlaba, pero hervía de furia y de angustia por verse en esa situación. No dejaba de darle fugaces miradas a su hermano, como si temiera que este estallara de furia de un momento a otro.

"Dafne dijo algo de un topo en la policía." Isa bajó los hombros y le miró con melancolía. "Lo lamento mucho, amor, no tuve otra opción más que venir aquí…"

Milo y Saga no entendían nada. La situación carecía de toda lógica y ninguno podía siquiera encontrar algo que justificase lo que estaban viendo. Si bien a Milo la curiosidad se lo comía vivo, Saga tuvo un mal presentimiento, que al mismo tiempo era bueno, pero que no sabía interpretar. Palideció un poco y retrocedió un par de pasos. Tenía la impresión de que le iba a doler… sentía el pecho frío.

Kanon acarició la mejilla golpeada de Isabella, con mirada melancólica y resignada, con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Tomó aire y miró a sus compañeros.

¡Bueno! Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Inhaló una buena bocanada de aire y por instantes le clavó los ojos a Saga. Esto le iba a doler, pero a él también.

"Ella es mi esposa, Isabella. Llevamos casados diez años." Kanon inclinó la mirada hacia Anita, quien seguía respirando agitada. Algo le dijo que susurros que no alcanzaron a escuchar, pero hizo que la niña se aferrara más a su torso. El dorado entrecerró los ojos: comenzaba a preocuparse por eso. "Ella es nuestra hija, Ana. Tiene seis años."

 **–LE GASP–**

Pocas cosas en la vida eran capaces de sorprender de esa manera a un santo dorado. Ambos sintieron como si cayeran de panza al agua. La expresión de tanto Milo como de Saga fue de antología, aunque la del primero rápidamente se transformó en una nerviosa sonrisa. Abrió los brazos de par e intentó acercarse a la pareja, pero se detuvo a medio andar.

La niña no estaba respirando bien.

"¡¿Pero por qué no habías dicho nada?! ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! Aunque estén atrasadas, pero bueno, luego vemos eso. ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?!" Preguntó Milo, mientras señalaba de Isabella, a los mafiosos, a la niña y a él mismo.

Saga estaba helado, no quiso reconocer que se sentía herido. No lo demostró… ¡Ah! Era esto lo que Kanon le ocultaba… Tenía su propia familia. ¡Con razón no le había dicho nada! Él no era ninguna buena influencia, eso lo comprendía. ¿Por qué se sentía tan dejado de lado, tan descartado? Nadie en su sano juicio querría tenerlo cerca de una familia, menos con sus antecedentes. ¡Era lo lógico! Bajó los hombros derrotado; tuvo la certeza que su familia nunca lo quiso. Levantó la mirada, sintiendo el cuello algo agarrotado. Curiosamente no estaba enojado, y puso una amable expresión, que por dolido que estuviera, fue sincera.

"Pues bienvenidas a… "

En eso los jadeos de la niña se tornaron de interés. Le clavó los dedos a su papá y sus ojos, abiertos a todo dar, evidenciaban los esfuerzos que hacía por tragar algo de oxígeno. Rápidamente Kanon se sentó en el suelo, encendiendo su cosmo y tratando de calmarla mientras Isabella, tras tironear de la mochila de la niña (que de milagro no había perdido), y voltear todo su contenido en el suelo, buscaba un inhalador. Al encontrarlo, con destreza se lo puso en la boca a Anita y tras breves instrucciones, le administró la medicina.

"Vamos, ya sabes cómo es esto, hijita. Contén la respiración y exhala…"

"Dale otro, no se calma."

"¡Quiero ir a casa!" Exclamó Anita llorando y agotada. Por fin comenzaba a llevar aire a sus pulmones. Se inhaló por segunda vez, lo que le brindó mayor alivio. No miró a los adultos, solo se aferró de su papá, acurrucándose en su pecho. Kanon e Isa solo tenían ojos para ella.

Milo había adoptado una pose tensa. Como padre sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía tener a su hijo enfermo, por lo que se puso alerta. La crisis de la niña no hizo nada por calmar sus nervios. Miró furioso a los aún paralizados mafiosos y sin dudarlo le lanzó una aguja a cada uno a ver si con eso aprendían a no perseguir niñas indefensas. Saga bajó los hombros de nuevo y carraspeó, lleno de seriedad, como tomando el control de la situación.

Sentía el pecho y el estómago helados.

"Sugiero que vayamos a Géminis, por mayor comodidad." Dijo con propiedad. Kanon e Isa lo quedaron mirando unos instantes. "Así nos calmamos y nos cuentan que pasó… claro, solo si quieren." Añadió con amable tristeza.

Marido y mujer se quedaron mirando, pero allí donde Isa lucía decidida y quizás aguda, Kanon se veía atrapado. Entrecerró los ojos, pero bajó los hombros, resignado: Saga tenía razón. Se levantó del suelo con su niña en brazos. Algo en la mirada de su hermano mayor lo preocupó, pero ya habría tiempo para eso luego.

"Es buena idea. Tenemos mucho que aclarar." Apoyó Isabella con voz decidida.

"Es cierto… andando."

"Vayan ustedes, yo me encargo aquí de todo." Dijo Milo con una sonrisa. Le hizo una simpática seña con la mano a las recién llegadas. "¡Es un gusto! Ya pasaré a saludar luego con mi familia."

Saga no dijo palabra. Simplemente giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar sin emitir comentario alguno. Kanon miró a Milo con suspicacia, pero sonrió amable, aunque con algo de dureza, como sospechando segundas intenciones.

"Gracias Milo. Dales una patada extra a esos dos de mi parte, por favor." Le pidió mientras partía en pos de su hermano.

"¡Un gusto Milo!" Exclamó Isabella antes de ir tras su marido.

La pequeña familia pronto alcanzó a Saga y juntos tomaron la ruta más cercana que llevaba a las Doce Casas. Milo los vio alejarse; se pasó una mano por el rostro y parpadeó varias veces, antes de que por instinto sacara su celular. Lo quedó viendo varios instantes, como debatiéndose sobre qué sería lo prudente, pero no pudo aguantar más. Abrió el Whatsapp.

 _"¡Alisa! ¡Kanon está casado y tiene familia!"_ Escribió con algo de torpeza, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse… envió el mensaje.

* * *

 **Estación de Bomberos.**

 _En esos momentos._

Alisa estaba de un particular buen humor. Los bomberos de aquella estación acababan de terminar un simulacro en el que a ella le había ido particularmente bien y eso la tenía de muy buen ánimo. Por supuesto que el trabajo no terminaba: era increíble todo lo que se acumulaba en una estación de bomberos, así que mientras esperaban por alguna emergencia, Alisa había decidido finiquitar el papeleo que al menos ella tenía pendiente.

En eso le llegó un mensaje al celular. Generalmente los ignoraba, pero al ver de quién se trataba, no dudó en leerlo. Habían dejado a Kyrus a cargo de una de las doncellas del Templo Principal, considerando que si bien estaba mucho mejor de salud, no querían arriesgarlo a un cambio de temperatura brusco. Por lo general acompañaba a Milo a sus entrenamientos, el dorado insistía en portarlo en un fular, pero ese día había sido una excepción. Arrugó el ceño extrañada, el mensaje era de su marido: quizás algo le había pasado a su bebé. Milo no la molestaría si no fuera importante.

Con el alma en la mano, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

"¡¿Pero qué demo…?!" Alisa frunció el ceño aún más, esta vez escéptica. ¿Qué se había fumado Milo? ¿Kanon casado con hijos? La chica se dispuso a escribir. _"Milito, ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería?"_

Segundos más tarde, le llegó la foto que había sacado el escorpión cuando la familia se había abrazado.

 _"Kanon acaba de decirnos a Saga y a mí. Va en serio, llevan diez años casados. La niña tiene seis."_

Alisa se tapó la boca y procesó la información por varios segundos. Se llevó el teléfono al pecho y miró hacia todos lados, mordiéndose el pulgar. ¿A quién le contaba? ¡¿Dónde estaba Alsacia cuando la necesitaba?! Ah sí: estaba en Francia con su prometido, visitando a la familia. Se mordió el labio y volvió a concentrarse en su celular…

"¿Qué pasa si le envío la foto?" Se preguntó casi en un susurro.

* * *

 **Bordeaux, Francia. Centro Comercial.**

Chantal se ajustó la trenza y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su recelo inicial, que toda hermana menor debe tener ante las novias de sus hermanos mayores, le había durado unos 20 minutos. Alsacia era una chica llena de energía y tan alegre, que no tuvo otra opción de quererla. Hicieron buenas migas en cuanto se rompió el hielo. Además la manera como Camus miraba a Alsacia terminó por convencerla: se le notaba enamorado sin remedio, y lo mejor es que era correspondido. Su lado romántico estaba en su salsa.

Por lo visto el viaje desde Campos de Hielo para conocer a la futura cuñada había valido la pena.

Además tenía el añadido que por fin podía salir con alguien a un centro comercial, sin sentirse fuera de lugar. Y no es que no quisiera salir con su mamá, es solo que a Mireille no le gustaban esos lugares y simplemente no iba. Se sentía genial cuchichear solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

"… la verdad me fijó la mirada y no me decía nada. Le hice un par de señas, porque empecé a preocuparme, pero se sonrojó un poco y me dijo _Me olvidé lo que te iba a decir_ , sin que se le moviera un solo músculo." Contó Alsacia enternecida. "Tiempo después me confesó que los nervios lo traicionaron y no quiso decir nada por temor a meter las patas. ¡Ternurita!"

"Jejejeje, sí, ese es mi hermano mayor. Encuentro genial que se haya puesto así: nunca muestra sus emociones y si lograste causar ese efecto, es porque lo impresionaste."

"No me des tanto crédito, al principio me desconcertaba y…"

Alsacia se interrumpió al sentir el llamado de la selva urbana. Le hizo una seña a Chantal para que la disculpara, tomó su celular y revisó el WhatsApp, con la impresión que algo grande había pasado. Vayan a saber ustedes qué cara puso, pues su cuñada hasta se preocupó. ¿Sería una mala noticia? Chantal levantó ambas cejas bajo la máscara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Alsacia le mostró la pantalla: la foto de Kanon abrazando a su familia.

 _"¡Sacrebleau!"_ Exclamó Chantal tan sorprendida como su cuñada. "¿Es cierto eso que dice?"

"Dame un segundo…" Los dedos de Alsacia volaron por el teclado, pidiendo una confirmación de la información. Envió el mensaje y ambas esperaron.

Y esperaron…

Y esperaron…

El dichoso mensajito de _escribiendo_ las tenía locas de curiosidad a las dos. Hasta que por fin llegó el mensaje.

 _"Milo acaba de confirmármelo. Dice que Kanon está casado hace diez años y la nena tiene seis. Las estaban atacando a las dos en el sector de turistas. Ahora deberían ir camino a Géminis."_

" _Alsace_." Le dijo Chantal a Alsacia, muy seria. "Reenvíame esa foto en el acto."

"Dame veinte segundos, que se lo mando a mi Camuchis."

* * *

 **Bordeaux, Francia. Residencia de la familia Brienne.**

Padre e hijo estaban apoyados contra la muralla de aquella antigua casona, disfrutando el día y el silencio, aunque de fondo podían percibirse algunas canciones de Jethro Tull. Ambos se sentían muy serenos y, aunque tenían el rostro serio y severo, estaban tranquilos. Eran como dos gotas de agua, similares en aspecto y carácter. Antoine de Brienne, ex santo de acuario, finalmente sonrió complacido y abrió los ojos.

"Me alegra de corazón que estés tan decidido. Te irá bien con esa chica, Camus." Le miró de costado, paciente y de verdad contento. "Aunque admito que me abruma un poco."

"Me pasaba lo mismo. Pero es parte de su belleza… Mi _Alsace_ llena mi corazón…"

"Aprendiz… recuerda que un matrimonio no es fácil: es trabajo duro, es ceder a cada momento, cuidarse mutuamente, enfrentar los problemas y nunca dejar de hablar. Eso va por los dos lados." Antoine inspiró profundo y miró al cielo. "¡Es muy difícil! Pero vale la pena cada segundo. Tú sabes que tuve todo tipo de problemas con tu mamá al principio, pero aun así la elegiría de nuevo si me dieran la oportunidad."

"No lo menciones, maestro, lo tengo más que claro." Camus miró a su padre con algo de ingenuidad por algunos segundos, antes de endurecer las facciones. El dorado se apoyó en la pared y miró al cielo.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, disfrutando el día. De la nada, el celular de Camus vibró sonoramente. El dorado tomó el teléfono, solo para encontrarse con dos mensajes que habían llegado al mismo tiempo, uno de Milo y el otro de su linda prometida. Considerando sus prioridades actuales, lo lamentaba por su compadre, pero lo que no sabía no lo lastimaba, abrió el mensaje de Alsacia.

 **–LE GASP–**

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Kanon está casado!" Camus pestañeó perplejo unos instantes, antes de volcarse a revisar el mensaje de Milo, quien también trataba de lo mismo. ¡Y encima había fotos!

"¿Se casó? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Kanon? ¿Y en qué momento pasó eso?"

"¡Ni idea!"

Ni bien dijo eso, el mensaje llegó al grupo de los dorados, y antes que pudiera estornudar, el teléfono comenzó a hervir con mensajes de todo tipo. Camus tuvo que sujetar su teléfono, pues por unos instantes pensó que este se le caería de las manos de tanto que vibraba.

"Hijo, ¿Los demás ya se enteraron?" Preguntó Antoine, algo divertido.

"Eso parece…" Respondió Camus abriendo el chat del grupo.

" _¡Ociosos! Ya pasó el día de inocentes_." Escribió Aioria.

 _"¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ COSA?! ¿CUÁNDO PASÓ ESO?"_ Exigió Aioros.

 _"¡CASADO! ¿Y la escondió? ¡MAESTRO!"_ Puso Máscara.

 _"¡CALMA TODOS! Me Dicen Que Pasó En Este Instante."_ Insistió Aioros.

 _"Ok."_ Escribió Dohko. _"¿Qué se fumaron?"_

 _"Perdón. Pero si inventan esas cosas Kanon se va a molestar."_ Gruñó Afro.

 _"¡MILO, HABLA DE UNA VEZ!"_ Aioros parecía estar enojado.

 _"DE P**A MADRE. ¡¿Qué dices, Chaval?! ¿En qué momento cometió_ matrimocidio _?"_ Preguntó Shura.

 _"Es cierto, están en Aries ahora."_ Escribió Mu, al cabo de un rato. " _Aioria, Vente, Creo que hay fractura_."

 _"Bajando a aries."_ Escribió Aioros. El santo de Sagitario parecía estar algo impaciente.

 _"¿Va en serio? Casado… ¡Momento! ¿Quién le pegó a quién?"_ Preguntó Afro.

 _"A la esposa de Kanon la estaban persiguiendo unos delincuentes. En la carrera se lastimaron."_ Explicó Milo.

 _"¿De dónde sacó esposa?"_ Preguntó Shaka.

 _"¿Puedo perseguirlos yo a esos matones ver si les gusta?"_ Sugirió Máscara.

 _"Aioria, solo ven."_ Escribió Alde. _"¿Estás por ahí?"_

 _"No estoy en el Santuario. Voy en camino… necesito confirmar algo antes."_ Respondió el león.

 _"Niños, compórtense. Usen este grupo sabiamente: no es para chismes."_ Rezongó Shion.

 _"Excelencia, lea más arriba."_ Le sugirió Afro.

 _"¿Esta información está confirmada? Milo, ¿Cómo supiste?"_ Preguntó Camus. Comenzó a notar que su compadre lentamente escribía, pero en el intertanto…

 _"¡Se Casó Uno de mis Niños!"_ Exclamó emocionado el Patriarca. _"¡¿ESO CUÁNDO PASÓ?! Bajando a aries."_

Fue entonces cuando la explicación de Milo llegó al grupo, con bastantes detalles. Por momentos no hubo comentarios en el grupo, seguramente porque o estaban leyendo o asimilando la conversación.

 _"Manténganme informado."_ Escribió entonces Camus, antes de guardar el teléfono.

Los mensajes seguían llegando.

Estaba perplejo, sin duda. Esta noticia no se la esperaba. Sabía que Kanon ocultaba algo, pero nunca se imaginó una cosa así. Por un lado se sintió contento por su camarada, pero Saga le preocupó un poco: sabía que resentía el hecho que su hermano no confiase en él, sin mencionar los problemas de convivencia que tanto les estaba costando solucionar. Esta noticia sin duda le iba a afectar.

"Me preocupa Saga." Dijo casi sin pensar.

"A mí también." Susurró Antoine, antes de mirar a su hijo. "Mejor lo dejamos en manos de Athena: la diosa sabrá guiarlo."

"Esperemos."

* * *

 **Casa de Aries. Santuario de Athena.**

 _Momentos antes._

Saori había pasado gran parte de la mañana en Aries. No era algo poco común para la diosa que bajara y pasara tiempo con sus santos, lo hacía seguido. Le encantaba conversar con todos ellos, todo lo que podía, cada vez que podía. Lo diferente de esta ocasión, es que tenía una meta en mente: moría de ganas por ir a un colegio normal, como cualquier chica de su edad. No obstante, Shion no se convencía, menos Zeus, por lo que necesitaba acumular apoyos al menos para convencer a su Patriarca de que la dejara ir. Luego se encargaría de hacerle ojitos a su divino padre.

Sin mencionar la tremenda pesadilla logística que eso significaba, al menos había podido asegurar la colaboración de Mu y Aldebarán. Los tres habían cambiado de tema hacía un rato y se sumergieron en una amena conversación…

… Fue entonces cuando sintieron que Milo, Saga y Kanon parecían estar más alertas de lo normal. Rápidamente Mu se había puesto de pie y caminado hacia la entrada de la primera casa; Alde se ubicó delante de la diosa, por cualquier eventualidad.

"No percibo que haya una pelea." Comentó Saori.

"No la hay, Princesa, pero mejor nos aseguramos. Esos tres no suelen pelearse ni alertarse por nada." Le dijo Alde de buen humor.

"Algo los afecta." Murmuró Mu mirando en dirección de las escaleras, como esperando verlos aparecer en cualquier momento.

Saori aguantó la respiración. Le dolía saber que la fractura entre los gemelos no tenía una solución rápida, y se entristecía mucho al ver tanto a Saga tan solo, anhelando recuperar el lazo alguna vez había mantenido con su hermano. Pero no era lo único: conocía el secreto de Kanon, y sabía bien los conflictos internos que tenía el menor de los gemelos al respecto y que le habían llevado a no confiar en su hermano ni en compartir con él esta noticia. Kanon era buen padre y aunque mañoso, era un buen marido. Suspiró con tristeza…

La diosa se adelantó hasta llegar junto a Mu, y observó las escalinatas. Detrás de ella y siempre vigilante, Aldebarán se mantenía atento. Fue cuando el grupo apareció a la vista: Milo no venía con ellos y Saga caminaba por delante, escondiendo bajo un porte elegante lo apesadumbrado que se sentía. Más atrás, Kanon subía los escalones, con su hija en brazos y su esposa a su lado.

"¿Quién viene con ellos?" Preguntó Alde, ladeando la cabeza.

"Civiles." Dijo Mu. "¿Qué habrá pasado?"

"Oh, Saga…" Murmuró la diosa bajando los hombros. "Se enteró de la peor manera."

Los dos dorados se la quedaron viendo sin entender mucho. Saori les regresó una juvenil sonrisa, al tiempo que se arreglaba los cabellos.

"Dejaré que Kanon les dé la noticia, pero desde ya adelanto que cuenta con mi feliz bendición." Dijo muy jovial.

"Princesa… ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Mu perplejo.

"Ya lo verán."

Fue cuando los teléfonos de Mu y Alde comenzaron a vibrar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Kanon aún tiene que dar explicaciones, pero por lo visto ya todo el Santuario sabe. Y eso que no usaron la cosmonet. Al menos ya se sabe cómo es que los chismes se esparcen tan rápido entre los santos: los pobres no tienen nada de privacidad. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

Saga tiene un sueño muy vívido, **Ozzy** , como podrás ver. Y todo motivado por la preocupación que tiene… y las ganas de saber el chisme. Aunque pobrecito, su versión del sueño se siente solo y necesita apapachos. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Eres buena hermana, **Nice** , a veces no importan las diferencias de edad, los buenos hermanos siempre destacan. Me pasa algo parecido con mi hermana, aunque yo soy la menor. Saga, como ves, no se queda atrás. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	4. Cap 3: Entonces se quedaron en Géminis

_Mientras Isabella cuenta su versión de los hechos y Kanon masculla entre dientes, Aioria hace algunos descubrimientos. Saga está irritado y dolido, pero aun así empatiza con la situación de la pequeña familia, y hasta ofrece soluciones. Sin embargo, necesita conversar con su hermano… eso, claro, si no despierta antes. ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!_

* * *

Jejejejejeje, Saga, como pudieron ver, tiene una mente muy activa. Solo esperemos que las cosas puedan resolverse bien en este sueño que está teniendo y que Kanon tenga alguna explicación más o menos coherente. Antes que se asusten, esto no pretende ser una reformación de _Eiusdem Farinae_ , solo está tomando algunas ideas que quedaron en el tintero y que se mezclaran con varias incoherencias. Después de todo, es un sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Entonces se quedaron en Géminis**

 **Casa de Aries.**

Athena se las ingenió para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Saga miró hacia arriba cuando sintió el delicado roce del cosmo de la diosa contra el suyo y suspiró. Allí estaba ella sonriéndole, acompañada de Mu y Alde, al final de la escalera. Sus camaradas se veían algo perplejos, pero no estaban a la defensiva y él… se sopló el flequillo, algo irritado. Miró por sobre el hombro por unos instantes.

Toda la atención de Kanon y su cuñada estaba centrada en la niña, quien apenas había hecho sonido alguno. Parecían aguantarse las ganas de acribillarse a preguntas, pero se contenían en favor de la pequeña, quien se había llevado un susto tan enorme, que hasta parecía criminal. ¡Es que no le cuadraba en la cabeza! Tenía cuñada y sobrina. ¡Era tío y él ni enterado! Y por las pintas tanto Kanon e Isabella se trataban con la confianza y familiaridad de años de relación y convivencia. No, su hermano no había mentido respecto de su matrimonio, solo había escondido ese hecho de todos… Eso lo tenía perplejo.

¡Tenía una sobrina!

"¡Mira Cómo Te Dejaron La Cara! ¿Cómo Fue Que No Fuiste Con La Policía?"

"¿Crees Que No Lo Intenté? Me Fue Imposible. ¡No Iba A Tomar Riesgos Con Anita! Si Hubiera Estado Sola No Dudo, y sabes que soy capaz, Pero ¡No Con Ella!"

"¡Argh! Voy A Encontrar A Ese Topo Y…"

"¡Shh, la niña!"

Kanon frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua. Sintió a su hija acomodándose en sus brazos, suspirando quedita. Parecía estar dormida, pero estaba bien alerta. Isabella se rozó el lado izquierdo de la cara, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, como sabiendo desde ya que el golpe que había recibido en la cara iba a amoratarle todo el costado. Saga suspiró… ojalá pillaran a Mu de buen humor, para que pudiera revisarla. Una paliza como la que había estado recibiendo su cuñada no le habría hecho ni cosquillas a amazona o un santo, pero una persona normal no podía decir lo mismo.

¡Qué cosa tan psicodélica! Hasta hace un par de horas, su único pariente vivo era su gemelo y ahora de golpe se enteraba que tenía cuñada y sobrina.

"Estamos por llegar a aries. ¿Les parece si hacemos un alto allí?" Preguntó Saga de pronto. Podrá haber estado perplejo, pero no por eso menos empático. Se notaba que ambas necesitaban el descanso.

Kanon lo miró con ojos grandes, al igual que Isa. La mujer le miró con algo de vergüenza, por lo que asintió con calma, esbozándole una sonrisa. No pasó desapercibido para Saga que Kanon recibió una acusadora mirada por parte de ella instantes después.

"Creo que no es mala…"

"¡Quiero ir a casa!" Exclamó Anita con un lloroso gruñido.

"¡Saga, Kanon!" Exclamó Saori bajando los escalones, muy expectante. Al verla, los gemelos hicieron una reverencia. La diosa entonces fue directo hasta Isabella y tras tomarle las manos y dedicarle una larga y amable mirada, asintió. "Mi nombre es Pallas Athena Parthenos. ¡Me alegra mucho conocerlas por fin! Aquí estarán a salvo."

"Err, gracias, señorita." Isabella le hizo una señal con la cabeza. No se esperaba que la diosa la saludara así. "El gusto es mío… ¿Kanon le habló de mí? Vaya, qué sorpresa: creí que no le decías a nadie sobre nosotras, amor." Había algo de sarcasmo acusatorio en la voz de Isabella, que de nuevo, no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

"Jejejeje… Errr… pues verás…"

"Solo en sus oraciones. Te menciona mucho a ti y a la niña." Afirmó Saori, quien aprovechó para acariciarle la cabeza. "Hola peque."

"… Hola." Susurró Anita sin moverse de su pose.

"Discúlpela princesa. Está bastante asustada." La excusó Kanon.

"Saga, Kanon… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó Alde, quien de inmediato fijó los ojos en la niña. "¿Está todo bien?"

"No del todo, pero aún no tengo detalles." Dijo Kanon, acomodándose a su hija. Miró a Isabella. "En serio necesito saber qué les pasó." El menor de los gemelos suspiró. "Amigos, ella es mi esposa Isabella… esta es nuestra hija, Ana."

La sorpresa de los dorados fue evidente. Saga resopló ya más resignado e intercambió una rápida mirada con Saori, quien le sonrió de nuevo. El mayor de los gemelos simplemente guardó silencio, no sentía ganas de comentar nada.

"Err… Mejor pasamos a aries." Dijo Mu con calma. "El descanso les va a servir… y ese golpe necesita una revisión." El lemuriano se adelantó unos pasos y le ofreció una mano a Isabella, quien correspondió la cortesía. "Un gusto, soy Mu de Aries."

"Y yo Aldebarán de Tauro." El enorme santo tenía una amable sonrisa, pero más pronto que tarde frunció el ceño. "Sospecho que me van a dar ganas de machacar gente. ¿Quién le hizo esto?"

"Es lo que me gustaría saber." Rezongó Saga sorpresivamente, antes de volverse a la diosa. "Me hago responsable por esto, pero me pareció prudente darles refugio."

"Ese golpe necesita atención." Dijo Mu, frunciendo el ceño. "Pasemos, aquí no sacamos nada."

"¡Me Parece Genial!" Exclamó Saori, comenzando a subir los escalones. Los demás la imitaron.

* * *

 **En las Afueras del Santuario.**

 _En esos momentos._

Dos sujetos esperaban en un auto a una buena distancia de los límites del Santuario, a la espera de sus camaradas que nunca llegaron. Estaban impacientes, pero no hablaban: no querían pensar que sus compañeros habían sido atrapados. ¿Qué tan difícil era reducir a una mujer con su hija? Ambas iban a pie y la niña era un verdadero lastre. No deberían haber llegado lejos. Le reconocían sí la astucia: no cualquiera los evadía de esa manera y en esas condiciones durante tantas horas.

"No parecen estar regresando." Gruñó uno de ellos. "Se metieron al Santuario tras esas dos. ¡Puede que los haya atrapado un santo!"

"Bah. Si es así, podemos darlos por muertos. ¡Esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza!"

"Pero un dolor que necesitamos eliminar." El tipo apretó la mandíbula y sacó su celular. "Le voy a avisar al Jefe y nos largamos. Me da mala espina estar tan cerca del Santuario."

"¿En serio te vas a arriesgar a hablar con el Jefe?"

"Sí. Tiene que saber esto: es un cambio de planes. Si pidieron protección en el Santuario, entonces la tenemos más difícil."

"Cierto, pero no se va a quedar allí para siempre. ¡Tenemos que matarla de algún modo! A ella y a la criaja. Y siempre podemos rastrear al marido de la perra esa."

"¿Ya se sabe quién es el tipo?"

"No, pero es cosa de tiempo. Volvamos a vigilar la casa de la mujer esa a ver que averiguamos." Dicho esto, encendió el motor y lentamente comenzó a alejarse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No obstante, su presencia no había pasado del todo desapercibida. Sin que hiciera ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su presencia, una figura se detuvo con calma en el lugar en el que momentos antes habían estado estacionados. Observó atento el auto que se alejaba como si nada pasara, alcanzando a leer el número de placa. Se puso una mano en la cadera y entrecerró los ojos.

Esto atrapaba su atención.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Una hora y media y una explicación después._

Se talló los ojos con disimulo e inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. Se había quedado en blanco unos instantes. Tenía que ser el estrés. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas justo cuando estaba acomodándose a la nueva dosis? Pestañeó varias veces y concentró su atención de nuevo en el grupo, notando fugazmente que Kanon lo observaba de reojo. ¡Se había dado cuenta! Bah. Como si fuera a perder el control así de fácil.

"A ver si entendí. Eres parte de una investigación a una familia de criminales. Hiciste un arresto sensible, se supo tu nombre y los tipos le pusieron precio a tu cabeza. ¿Me equivoco?" Comentó Saga frunciendo el ceño.

"Algo así." Isabella se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. Mu le gruñó que se quedara quieta en lo que revisaba su rostro.

"Y yo que creí que no estabas poniendo atención." Se burló Kanon, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

En pocas palabras (y tras varias interrupciones) Isabella había contado sobre sus peripecias de esa mañana, desde que había recibido el aviso de que huyera hasta la pelea que motivó la intervención de los dorados. Del mismo modo no les ocultó los motivos del porqué las perseguían, pero mucho no les podía decir, pues ella misma tenía también muchas preguntas. Fue de este modo que se habían enterado que la mujer era policía y trabajaba en la unidad contra el crimen organizado, cuyo más reciente caso en curso involucraba una peligrosa familia criminal, los Masoni. Por lo visto el último arresto que había hecho el equipo les había dolido bastante.

Generalmente las identidades de los policías que trabajaban en esta unidad se mantenían en relativa reserva, y por un asunto de seguridad no revelaban los nombres de quienes hacían los arrestos sensibles. En este caso, Isabella había sido una de los agentes que había detenido a la mano derecha del Jefe de la familia…

… y alguien en la policía les había ido con al menos su nombre. ¡Un topo! ¡Eso explicaría tantas cosas que salían a medias con el caso!

"Esto es una vendetta." Murmuró Saori con algo de susto. "¡Están en peligro las dos!"

"¡Pero no eres la única!" Exclamó Kanon, muy molesto. "No trabajas sola en eso, ¿por qué solo contra ti?"

"No sé si fui la única, solo sé que me dijeron que corriera." Reclamó Isabella. "No he podido llamar a la estación en toda la mañana." La chica entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Kanon. "Apenas tenía tiempo de llamarte a ti, pero quizás donde tienes el celular."

"Eso Quema." Asintió Alde al cabo de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

"¡Ojalá que le…! ¡ **TSSSSSS**! ¡Oooouch!"

Un enojado siseo salió de los labios de Isabella. Mu, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le estaba revisando el rostro, sin que le gustasen sus hallazgos. Momentos antes había pedido la ayuda de Aioria por el whatsapp, pues sospechaba de una lesión de importancia…

Ahora, tras la rápida revisión tenía certeza de ello. Isabella parecía haber sufrido una micro fractura en el pómulo derecho. Mejor traía hielo, en lo que llegaba el león a curarla.

"Lo lamento. Creo que el golpe trizó el hueso, pero eso solo lo puede confirmar mi compañero." Mu bajó los hombros, condolido.

"Lo que me faltaba: mi cara va a parecer arte abstracto mañana temprano."

"Pero arte abstracto precioso."

"No te pongas así, Kanon: estoy molesta contigo."

"Uuuuuh, alguien va a dormir en el sofá…" Se burló un muy jovial Alde.

Saga había seguido toda la conversación muy callado y de brazos cruzados. No detectó mentiras ni incoherencias en el relato de la mujer, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas. Esto solo explicaba una parte de lo que había pasado, pero quedaba otra más importante. Por supuesto, se tendría que contentar con explicaciones generales, pues dudaba que su hermano le contara los detalles. O sea, si no había sido capaz de decirle en todo ese tiempo que era padre de familia, menos le iba a contar como fue que se las había ingeniado para esconderla de todos, tanto tiempo…

… y por qué no le había dicho nada. Aunque en el fondo, no tenía por qué contarle nada. La desconfianza de su hermano lo tenía irritado, aunque se sorprendió a sí mismo incapaz de estar mucho rato enojado o volcar resentimiento a su cuñada o a su sobrina.

Volvió su mirada hacia Anita. La niña dormía en un sofá, cobijada por la capa de Mu. Cuando recién habían llegado a la sala de estar de Aries, la niña estaba despierta, pero cuando Kanon intentó bajarla de sus brazos, entró en estado de histeria, aterrorizada de que si dejaba la seguridad de los brazos de su papá los hombres volverían. Tanta agitación por poco le provocó otra crisis respiratoria… finalmente Mu había intervenido, apretando algunos puntos en el cuello de la niña para que se durmiera, cosa que logró sin esfuerzo.

Así dormidita como estaba, podía notar el enorme parecido de Ana con Kanon.

No había duda que Ana era querida y cuidada. El mayor de los gemelos miró a Isabella con disimulo… se notaba que ella y su hermano se adoraban. Analizó la pequeña familia. ¡Con razón su Kanon no vivía en el Santuario ni le había dicho nada! No se iba de parranda como había creído, se iba a pasar el tiempo con ellas al finalizar su jornada laboral, como correspondía.

¡Maldito Imbécil! ¿Acaso creía que les iba a hacer daño? Evidentemente él no era una buena influencia, eso podía entenderlo, pero ¿tan trágico era que supiera que tenía cuñada y sobrina? Ni siquiera se les iba a acercar, no les haría daño. ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera habría protestado si le hubieran pedido que mantuviera la distancia. No era necesario tanto secreto.

Le hubiera gustado un montón saberlo antes.

"Por cierto, supongo que no pensarán regresar a su casa después de esto, ¿verdad? Al menos por un tiempo." Dijo Saga de pronto, convirtiéndose de súbito en el centro de atención. Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Esa casa debe estar vigilada." Gruñó de mal humor. "¿Han pensado en llamar a la policía en todo este rato?" Añadió Saga ladeando la cabeza, cambiando el tema. "Quizás así reciben más información para poder proceder con un plan." La única respuesta que tuvo fueron pestañeos sucesivos. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo fue que no pensaron en eso?

Saga iba a añadir algo más a su exposición, pero en ese momento la puerta de la salita de estar del templo de Aries se abrió de par en par. Shion, acompañado de Aioros, quien parecía haber tenido un pequeño traspié con el barranco cercano (lo que podría explicar su tardanza en llegar y los raspones), hicieron acto de entrada.

"¡Kanon! ¡¿Por Qué No Me Dijiste Nada De Esto?!" Exigió saber el santo de Sagitario.

"¡Hijo, Por Athena! ¿Están Todos Bien?" Preguntó a su vez el Patriarca.

El suspiro fue general. Hora de explicar de nuevo.

Mejor se iban acostumbrando. Iban a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 **Límites del Santuario.**

 _En esos momentos._

"HEY, SIMBA." Le saludó Milo con jovialidad. El escorpión había regresado al sitio del ataque tras haber dejado a los intrusos en los calabozo,s para un periodo de _reacondicionamiento_ social. "¿Qué haces fuera de tu guarida?"

Aioria levantó las cejas en señal de saludo. Aun no iba a Aries, sino que había decidido rastrear las pistas hasta el punto en donde había sido la pelea, para ver qué podía encontrar. Puso una torcida sonrisa.

"Ocurre que hoy me levanté con la corazonada que Marín regresaría de su misión en Asgard, pero todavía no la veo." Dijo con un largo suspiro. "Entonces recibí esa horda de mensajes en el celular y decidí investigar un poco, como mencionaste una pelea…"

"Ah bien. Eso explica que estés fuera de la casa de Leo, pero… ¿Qué haces justo por estos lados?" Le preguntó Milo con una burlona sonrisa. "No parece que te hayas tardado mucho en llegar."

El león suspiró profundo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y observar hacia las afueras del Santuario con los ojos entrecerrados. Gruñó de mal humor y adoptó una pose que evidenciaba que se sentía territorial y protector. Milo no se sorprendió y pronto adoptó una actitud muy similar, fijando sus celestes ojos en la misma dirección, como recreando mentalmente la pelea.

"En serio, me quedé de a cuadros escoceses con la noticia. ¡Una familia!" Dijo Aioria de mejor talante. "¡Eso sí que no lo vimos venir!"

"¡Claro que no! Nos tomó por sorpresa a todos: si hasta Shaka puso un mensaje en el grupo y sabes que no le gusta." Milo afiló la mirada. "Y no evadas la pregunta: ¿qué te trae a un lugar como este?"

"Ocurre que en esa dirección…" Comenzó Aioria señalando hacia el interior del Santuario. "Queda un bonito lugar en el que Marín suele entrenar. Como tenía la corazonada que la vería, fui hasta allá la esperanza de verla… pero entonces oí un grito."

"Aaaaah, y viste la pelea." Terminó Milo por Aioria. El santo de Leo asintió.

"Sí, la vi. No intervine, pues fue más que obvio que lo tenían todo bajo control." Aioria volvió a mirar hacia fuera del Santuario. "Pero algo me dio mala espina. Cuando ustedes se fueron con las recién llegadas… seguí el rastro de los tipos hacia el área turística que hay fuera."

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Cómplices e información. No me gusta lo que encontré." Confesó Aioria. "Había dos tipos en un auto, estacionados discretamente, pero con las vías de escape expeditas. Hablaban sobre matar a alguien, supongo que a la esposa de Kanon, aunque me pareció que no tienen idea con quién está casada, pues hablaron de matar también a su esposo. No estuvieron mucho rato, pero dijeron que irían a vigilar la casa de la familia." Aioria apretó los dientes. "Feh. Estaba a unos cinco metros por encima de estos tipos y los escuché bien claro." El santo de Leo se quedó mirando a Milo muy curioso. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Te lo explicaré en el camino, aunque tengo la corazonada que tendremos que proteger a la familia de un colega." Le dijo Milo dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda.

"Comprendo." El santo de leo torció la sonrisa. "¿A Saga ya le vino el patatús?"

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Salita de Estar.**

 _Una hora después._

La llegada del Patriarca y Aioros había motivado una nueva ronda de explicaciones. No obstante, antes tuvieron que aplacar el entusiasmo del santo de Sagitario, a quien la noticia que Kanon tuviera familia parecía haber emocionado más de la cuenta. Independiente de las circunstancias que habían llevado hasta este punto, y aunque podría distanciar a los gemelos bastante, Aioros creía que esta era la oportunidad de oro para que ambos lograran reconciliarse y tender puentes. Sí, sería difícil, pero no imposible. Igual, estaba algo molesto de que Kanon hubiera escondido esto tantos años, pero nada que hacer: la vida seguía.

Shion también tuvo que ser calmado. El severo Patriarca en el fondo era muy familiar y la situación también lo entusiasmó. Había visto crecer a estos santos y los consideraba sus hijos: saber que uno era padre de familia lo emocionaba y el hecho de que hubiera una nena de seis años lo hacía considerarse abuelo. De nuevo.

No obstante, y a diferencia de Aioros y del mismo Saga, Shion sí hizo público lo dolido que estaba, expresándole que una noticia así no se esconde y que independiente de las diferencias y tremendas dificultades, todos estaban para apoyar a todos. En ese momento Saga hizo abandono de Aries con rumbo desconocido, aludiendo que mejor el grupo se trasladase a la tercera casa.

No se quedó a esperar por nadie. Pidió permiso y se fue, dejando al resto perplejo. El grupo optó por hacerle caso y cuando iban a iniciar la subida, aparecieron Aioria y Milo. Se sucedieron las presentaciones, que comenzaban a irritar a Isabella y se dio una nueva ronda de explicaciones. Mientras el león revisaba el rostro de la chica, cuya fractura curó de la manera usual, Kanon intentó contactar a Saga vía cosmo, pero sin éxito alguno. Comenzaba a preocuparse. ¡Tenía que hablar con él!

La diosa interrumpió sus pensamientos, aludiendo a seguir la idea de Saga, y desde entonces ella, el Patriarca, Aioros, Isabella y Anita estaban en la salita de estar de la casa de Géminis. La niña seguía dormida, aunque esta vez no la cobijaba una capa, sino con una manta que los gemelos solían guardar en aquella habitación. El mayor de los gemelos no daba luces de vida, y Kanon comenzaba a contemplar la idea de ir tras él.

"Ya aparecerá. Tenle paciencia, tiene muchas cosas que sopesar." Le dijo Aioros, tratando de calmarlo.

"Me preocupa, se está portando extraño." Dijo Kanon.

"Le cambiaron las medicinas hace poco, eso siempre lo hace actuar extraño." Comentó Shion. "Y una noticia así desconcierta al más templado."

"Te dije que le dijéramos antes." Protestó Isabella, con el rostro muy agudo. "¡Sabía que pasaría esto!"

"¿Y decirle qué cosa?" Rezongó Kanon. "Creí que se enojaría y no las iba a arriesgar a que las lastimara."

"Saga no es de esos. Es mal genio, cierto, pero él no haría tal cosa. Ya no." Lo defendió la diosa. "Se siente muy solo, eso es todo. "

"Seguro se habría enojado. Creo que lo está, de hecho, pero conozco a Saga… no habría pasado de eso." Insistió Aioros. El dorado se cruzó de brazos. "Déjalo que libere algo de presión de la cabeza y volverá. Su verdadera naturaleza es amable y gentil, pero déjalo estar solo un rato."

"Insisto, debimos haberle dicho antes." Insistió Isabella, entre molesta y triste. Se masajeó la sien izquierda. "Tenía la ilusión de comenzar con mejor pie."

"¿Alguien llamó a la policía?" Preguntó Kanon de pronto para evadir los comentarios.

Isabella sacó su celular de entre sus ropas casi sin ganas. Llevaba horas sin verlo, y no se sorprendió de ver al menos setenta y cinco notificaciones. Suspiró y desbloqueó el aparato, sin darles importancia y marcó el teléfono, optando por poner el altavoz para que todos escucharan. Por fin contestaron la llamada…

 _"_ _¡ISABELLA! ¡Llevamos toda la mañana tratando de encontrarte! ¿Están bien las dos?"_

"Jefa, la tengo en el altavoz, estamos bien."

 _"_ _¡¿Dónde están?! Por ningún motivo vayas a tu casa: está vigilada. Si no estás en lugar seguro, intenta llegar al menos a la estación."_

"Sí, ya sabíamos." Reconoció Isa. Antes de irse, Aioria ya les había notificado sus descubrimientos algún rato atrás.

"Fuimos advertidos por uno de mis colegas."

 _"_ _¿Kanon? ¡Ten Celular Para Que Lo Ignores! ¡Te Dejé Un Montón De Llamadas Perdidas Advirtiéndote De La Situación De Isabella! ¡¿Dónde Están?!"_

"En el Santuario de Athena." Dijo Kanon con mucha calma. A juzgar por el silencio al otro lado de la línea, esta información desconcertó profundamente a la mujer.

 _"_ _¿Qué… están haciendo allá?"_

"Soy uno de los santos dorados de Géminis, Dafne. ¿No te lo había dicho? Estamos con el resto de mi familia, y a salvo."

Por lo visto no, pues el silencio parecía gritar la sorpresa de la mujer. Incluso el hecho que Kanon hubiera confesado tan rápido el lugar en donde estaban, en vez de mantenerlo en secreto, pareció pasar a segundo plano.

"Jefa, por si acaso estamos con más gente. Están al tanto de lo ocurrido." Anunció Isabella, quien rápidamente miró al grupo. "Quien les habla es mi jefa en la policía, Dafne Kasalakis."

"Señora Kasalakis. Soy Shion de Aries: la llegada de la señora Isabella al Santuario fue bastante dramática, y algo hemos escuchado sobre un topo que filtró su nombre a la policía."

"Lo que me recuerda, ¡¿Por Qué Solo El Nombre De Isa?!" Ladró Kanon, empuñando las manos.

 _"_ _No fue solo el suyo."_ Dijo Dafne, sin salir de la sorpresa. _"Pietro y Gianni también fueron expuestos… Pietro apareció muerto en las líneas del metro esta mañana y de Gianni no sabemos nada… fue él quien nos advirtió que Isabella estaba en peligro. Tememos lo peor."_

De la sorpresa, Isabella abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca. Kanon apretó la mandíbula.

"No saben hasta donde llega la filtración, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Saori, pero no alcanzó a identificarse, debido a que Aioros se lo impidió.

Kanon miró a Isabella y juntos miraron hacia Anita, quien dormía acurrucada en el sofá, con plácida inocencia. Por instantes todos los presentes la miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. La pareja se sintió un poco angustiada: no era la primera vez que la vida de Isabella estaba en peligro, su línea de trabajo solía ponerla en situaciones complicadas, pero esta era la primera vez que la hija de ambos estaba también en el foco de delincuentes. Y para colmo, la habían identificado. No podían ir a casa, no sin cerrar el caso y eliminar todas las aristas de peligro que pudieran suscitarse.

 _"_ _Tengo la impresión… que mejor se quedan allá unos días, hasta que las cosas se calmen."_ Sugirió Dafne.

"Lo creo prudente." Afirmó Shion. "No pueden simplemente salir y exponerse así, menos con una niña."

Isabella entró en un complicado debate interno, al igual que Kanon, pero ambos accedieron con un movimiento de cabeza. De pronto se les vio muy apesadumbrados.

 _"_ _Trataré de contactarles seguido. Hasta entonces, buena suerte… ¿Y Kanon?"_

"Dime…"

 _"_ _¡Serás Imbécil! ¡¿Cuándo Nos Ibas A Decir Que Eras Un Santo de Athena?!"_

"Cuando el hombre llegara a Marte, Mujer." Gruñó Kanon de mal humor. "Luego arreglamos eso, Dafne, tenemos cosas que coordinar."

 _"_ _Oh sí, lo conversaremos. ¡Oh sí!"_ Dafne bufó de mal humor. _"Dafne fuera."_

Isabella apagó el teléfono mientras Kanon se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro y cabello. Saori se acercó a Aioros, como buscando consejo y el Patriarca suspiró apenado, echándole un rápido vistazo a la niña que dormía ajena a las dificultades.

"Necesito ropa para Anita, sus medicinas, sus cuadernos, a la cobaya… Hay que llamar al colegio, necesito ropa para mí, para ti. Quizás algunos juguetes… "

"Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. Tú hazme una lista." Ladró Kanon de mal humor. Miró a Shion con esperanza en los ojos. "Excelencia, creo que hay unas cabañas libres cerca de una de las playas, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que con mi familia nos…?"

"¿Por qué no consideras Géminis?" Preguntó Saga de pronto, desde la puerta. "Se supone que… y hay espacio."

"Es tu casa, Saga. No voy a molestarte de ese modo."

"También es tu casa, eres mi hermano. Y sabes que estarán más cómodos que en las cabañas de la playa." Saga apretó los dientes. "Ni me van a sentir."

La sorpresiva llegada del santo le sacó una sonrisa a Saori, quien dio un brinquito contento, aunque tuvo que contenerse en lo que los gemelos intercambiaban impresiones. Kanon pareció dudar sobre el ofrecimiento, y por momentos estuvo a punto de negarse, pero…

"Me parece bien, te agradezco mucho, Saga." Dijo Isabella de pronto. "Trataremos de no alterar mucho la rutina, y no te preocupes por Anita: ella se porta bien la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Cierto, Kanon?"

"¿De que Anita se porta bien? Pues sí."

"¿Y de que nos quedaremos en Géminis?"

"Err… también. Supongo que sí. ¿Saga?" Kanon cruzó miradas con su hermano. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si no lo estuviera, no lo hubiera ofrecido. Quédense en Géminis."

Saga era honesto y así lo percibieron los presentes. Saori suspiró de alivio, lo que menos quería era que Kanon y su familia excluyeran a Saga, por lo que la invitación del dorado la hizo muy feliz. Del entusiasmo, la diosa se quedó mirando a Aioros con emoción, antes de colgársele del brazo.

"¡Qué Gran Idea! Papá, ¡Dile a Kanon que es una buena idea!" La diosa fijó su mirada en Shion, antes de posarla en Saga. "¡Eres un encanto, y lo sabes, _tío_ Saga!"

"¿Estás seguro, Saga? No somos precisamente silenciosos… Además Anita puede irritarte y…"

"Dije que estoy seguro."

"Kanon. Mi hija dice que es una buena idea. Acepta y ya." Reafirmó Aioros con una sonrisa torcida, antes de volver la mirada hacia Shion. "¿Cierto Excelencia?"

"Tómenlo como una oportunidad. Así se conocen todos." Aseguró el Patriarca, sonriendo complacido.

"¡Qué no se diga más! La idea es buena."

Saga sonrió con amabilidad, aunque pronto su expresión cambió a una de duda. ¿Había escuchado bien? No entendía. Saori había llamado _papá_ a Aioros y éste había dicho que era su _hija_. ¡Y a él lo llamó _tío_! Eso tenía lógica, Aioros había rescatado a la infanta Athena cuando él intentó matarla y de alguna manera había evadido la muerte. Había criado a Saori como su hija, por lo que era normal que la diosa le dijera _papá_ , pero… pestañeó con fuerza. Eso era lógico, todos lo sabían y aceptaban sin mosquearse siquiera, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No era lo que recordaba… Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó una mano al entrecejo. Algo no estaba bien.

"Saga, ¿Estás bien?" La preocupada voz de Aioros apenas la registró. Parecía que todo alrededor suyo caía dentro de una licuadora.

Entre parpadeo y parpadeo, las imágenes de los preocupados rostros de los presentes comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad y a alternarse con una habitación oscura. Esto debió haberlo llenado de terror, no fue así. Perdió el equilibrio e intentó sujetarse del marco de la puerta…

Pero todo desapareció. Todo se desvaneció y cayó desde una aparente gran altura. Se fue a la nada.

Y de pronto…

* * *

 **Piso residencial de la Casa de Géminis. Habitación de Saga.**

 _3 de febrero, 2:41 horas._

Estaba despierto.

Saga pestañeó perplejo por varios segundos, antes de incorporarse con cuidado. Estaba en su cama y en su cuarto, se sentía bien, somnoliento sí, pero bien. Comenzó a sacar cuentas mentales: hacía casi un año y medio que no tenía problemas con la medicina, se llevaba bien con su hermano y con la novia de éste y él mismo tenía una mujer a la que amar. No, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza tomar el celibato.

"¡Qué sueño tan raro!" Se dijo a sí mismo antes de volver a recostarse.

¡Y encima las paternidades! Kanon iba a escupir el café cuando le contara que había soñado que era el padre de Anita. ¿Cómo estaría la enana esa? Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. Le preguntaría de todos modos. ¿Y qué era eso de que Aioros era el papá de Saori? Por Athena, ¿cómo se le ocurrían locuras de ese calado? Debieron echarle algo al agua.

¡Quién lo diría! En el sueño, Kanon no parecía ser un mal padre o un mal esposo… eso no lo sorprendía: cuando quería, su gemelo era bastante responsable y comprometido con la causa.

Por cierto, necesitaba un apapacho. Igual el sueño había removido algunos de sus temores más ocultos. Suspiró. Quería a Anneke consigo. Sonrió brevemente: a ver si después del desayuno se arrancaba un rato a saludarla como era debido. Quería estar con ella.

Llevaba una pequeña eternidad sin verla. Tres días era demasiado.

Miró hacia su mesita de noche, en donde estaba su reloj. Aun le quedaban algunas horas más para dormir… se acomodó sobre su costado y se arropó a sí mismo. Meditó un poco el sueño antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a relajarse…

… Quince minutos después Saga de Géminis estaba dormido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Nunca, nunca olviden que esto es un sueño. Por algo Saga está recibiendo toda esta información de su subconsciente: quizás le sirve para saber qué le pasa a su gemelo. ¡Cierto, cierto! Estos dos aún tienen que conversar largo y tendido. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

No, nada como un grupo de gente aburrida y WhatsApp, **Ozzy** , tienes toda la razón. Y no es que el Patriarca sea dado al chisme, pasa que si no está al tanto de los comentarios, se le pueden pasar acontecimientos importantes. Es una forma de control, además… es casi de las pocas entretenciones colectivas que tienen en el Santuario. Entrenan todo el tiempo, necesitan socializar de algún modo. Esperemos que Saga no despierte muy machucado del sueño. Supongo que necesitará de Anneke para calmar su angustia. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡ **YAMID**! Casi no alcancé a responderte. Y sí, el gran temor oculto de Saga es justamente su esquizofrenia y eso se refleja en el sueño que tiene. Mientras está despierto lo tiene controlado, porque cuenta con el apoyo debido, pero siempre teme que se le arranque de las manos. Pobrecito... sobre lo de sus ganas de saber qué le pasa a su hermano... es géminis, son curiosos: ni su subconsciente lo deja tranquilo al respecto. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	5. Cap 4: Los Gemelos Discutieron

_Anita decide hacer buenas migas con Saga, quien al mismo tiempo no sabe si debe mantener la distancia de su familia o no. En todo caso, si él se aleja de la montaña, la montaña tendrá que ir a él. Esto también es válido para Kanon, quien por fin se sienta a conversar con su gemelo… Claro que ciertas noticias no digamos que le gustaron mucho._

* * *

Recuerden, los sueños no tienen que ser lineales o coherentes. Todo desmadre es culpa del subconsciente troll de Saga. Antes que se asusten, esto no pretende ser una reformación de _Eiusdem Farinae_ , solo está tomando algunas ideas que quedaron en el tintero y que se mezclaran con varias incoherencias. Después de todo, es un sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Fue cuando los Gemelos discutieron**

 **Isla Grande de Chiloé. Ancud, Chile. Casa de Anneke.**

 _2 de febrero. 21:04 hora local._

De nuevo estaba ahí, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, sola y acompañada únicamente del cada vez más viejo perro. Anneke estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, envuelta con una manta y mordiéndose los pulgares. Bruno gimoteaba a su lado, pero no se movía, lamiéndole los dedos cada tanto a modo de apoyo.

Se volvió a enjuagar los ojos y suspiró profundo. Estaba asustada. Sabía que no le iban a reclamar nada, pero de todos modos la situación no dejaba de intimidarla. Se iba a enojar con ella, seguro: tanta ansiedad le generaba todo esto que no lograba calmarse lo bastante como para aceptar que no, no se enojarían con ella, sino que estaba todo en su cabeza. Abrazó sus rodillas…

"… No me arrepiento en todo caso." Se dijo en susurros.

Los últimos meses habían sido testigos de una metamorfosis fenomenal. Poco quedaba de la chica insegura que había rescatado a Saga del agua, quien a su vez la había salvado a ella de la enorme soledad que nunca había podido solucionar por sí misma. Su autoestima se había fortalecido y sus ansiedades desaparecían una por una. Anneke había tenido un progreso notable, que Saga no se adjudicaba. Todos y cada uno de sus logros los había conseguido gracias a que ella misma se había decidido… su dorado simplemente había estado allí para motivarla a dar el salto y a no dejar que retrocediera.

… Lo adoraba. La adoraba. Se adoraban…

Esto no debería ser una sorpresa. En cierta forma no lo era… como que lo venía sospechando desde hacía unas semanas…

"¿Bruno?" Llamó Anneke con dulzura. El perro levantó la cabeza y se relamió los bigotes. "¿Crees que deba esperar a la mañana para llamarlo?"

"Woof."

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

 _3 de febrero, En esos momentos. 3:01 hora local._

Algo pareció despertarlo, como si lo hubieran llamado desde muy lejos. No obstante Saga ni siquiera alcanzó a registrar de manera consciente que había despertado. Una delgada línea de sus ojos brilló unos instantes, pero volvió a quedarse dormido en el acto. Cerró los párpados y suspiró profundamente… quizás murmurando para sí el nombre de Anneke.

Saga siguió durmiendo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Anita se sintió despertar en un lugar ajeno, con sonidos que no reconocía, notando de inmediato que no estaba sobre su cama, sino en un sofá. Al menos olía rico, había un suave aroma a menta en el aire que le encantaba. Se incorporó solita, pero sujetó la manta con la que la habían cobijado con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se tallaba los ojitos. No le gustaba despertarse, eso la ponía de mal humor. Hizo un puchero._

 _Había muchos adultos y apenas conocía a sus papás. Discutían entre sí o trataban de llamar la atención de alguien que se había quedado estático. No se habían_ _dado cuenta de que había despertado_ _._ _Anita abrió mucho los ojos, recordando de súbito la mañana. Inhaló una buena bocanada de aire al recordar a esos hombres y se quiso hundir en el sofá. ¡Quería ir a casa! Derramó algunas lagrimitas y rápidamente se enfocó en su mamá. Antes de darse cuenta, pegó una carrera hacia ella y le abrazó las piernas._

 _"¡Mamá! ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?"_

 _"¡Hijita!" Isabella se agachó hasta el nivel de la niña y la tomó por los hombros. "Todavía falta un poco. ¿Dormiste bien?"_

 _"Sí…" La nena giró la cabeza lentamente, mirando a los demás adultos. Con las mejillas enrojecidas saludó con timidez. "Hola…"_

 _Era la primera vez en horas que tomaba conciencia de otras personas que no fueran sus padres._

 _"¿Y esta linda señorita quién es?" Preguntó Shion agachándose un poco, muy amable._

 _"No la asustes Shion." Dijo Saori muy traviesa. "¡Mira esos ojazos! Iguales a los de tu papá. ¿Ya estás más tranquila?"_

 _"Kanon, tienes un mini clon… de tu esposa. ¡Menos mal, porque eres muy feo!" Rió Aioros de buena gana. Entonces se agachó junto a la niña y tras hacer un truco con las manos, le ofreció una barrita de cereal. "Mira lo que encontré para ti."_

 _"Hola…" Susurró tímida, mirando fugazmente a su mamá antes de tomar la barrita, como pidiendo permiso. "Soy Ana."_

 _Confundida, aferró la barrita y se apegó aún más a Isabella. Comenzó a observar sus alrededores, como temerosa de lo que no conocía. Anita abrió aún más los ojos, sin dejar de buscar la seguridad de su mamá. ¿Y su papá donde estaba? Mientras lo buscaba, se detuvo en la seria silueta que estaba apoyada en el dintel de la puerta y que se tallaba los ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Tragó aire y retrocedió un paso, señalándolo con el dedo: no, no era su papá, pero… ¡Allí estaba su papá! Pero ese otro sujeto era igual… ¡¿Qué brujería…?!_

 _"Ana, te he dicho que señalar así es muy…"_

 _"¡Papá! ¡Él Te Copió La Cara!" Exclamó del todo indignada, no sin antes mirar bien feo al ofensor._

 _Esto hizo reaccionar a la copia de su papá, quien junto con los demás adultos rompió en carcajadas, para la absoluta sorpresa de la niña._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Piso residencial.**

 _17:20 horas._

Anita estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala y miraba con cautela lo que le rodeaba. Abrazaba uno de los cojines y apenas prestaba atención a sus padres. Se sentía agotada, como si la siesta no hubiera hecho nada por aliviar su cansancio, aunque sí le hizo olvidar el susto. Inspiró profundo, aunque tosió un poco. ¡Qué aburridos eran sus papás a veces! Mejor se iba a explorar.

Y así sin más, saltó del sofá al suelo y pronto se perdió tras una puerta.

"… No, solo trae la leche y la comida que dejamos en el refri: hay que terminarla. ¡Y los yogures! No te olvides de eso."

"Bien. Entonces tenemos ropa, las medicinas, comida… ¡Estamos!"

"¡Y la muñeca! Si te olvidas de Sophie, Anita no se duerme. ¡Y la cobaya!"

"¿Tengo que traer ese bicho?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Isabella, con las manos en las caderas. "Si no traes a la cobaya, no seré yo quien le explique porqué se murió de hambre cuando regresemos."

"Ya, está bueno… la cobaya y la muñeca." Gruñó Kanon anotando en una libreta. El menor de los gemelos miró a su alrededor. "¿Estarás bien sola?"

"Claro que sí. Ya vete." Isabella suspiró profundo, antes de cruzarse de brazos. "¿Estarás bien tú?"

Kanon asintió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Acto seguido la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con los brazos, dejándose apapachar unos momentos. Las manos del dorado se detuvieron por instantes en el abdomen de su esposa. Entonces ambos inspiraron con ternura y se volvieron hacia la pequeña que se suponía estaba en el sofá.

"Anita, ¿te despides de…?" Isabella pestañeó por varios segundos. Gesto que estaba segura que su marido imitaba. "Kanon, ¿Dónde está Anita?"

"Izzy, ¿Dónde está Anita?"

Ambos padres cruzaron miradas y reprimieron el ataque de hipo que les dio del puro susto.

"¡ANA!"

Sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a buscarla por todo el piso residencial.

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _Abajo en el templo._

No le había sido difícil escabullirse. Anita abrió la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo y rápidamente descendió por la escalera que llevaba hacia el templo, siempre motivada por la curiosidad. Pero una vez que estuvo abajo y se alejó de los escalones, el lugar le causó algo de temor, ya que nunca antes había estado allí y quiso regresar con sus papás…

… solo que no volvió a ver la escalera. Anita, lejos de echarse a morir, simplemente infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Dio una patadita al suelo y regresó sobre sus pasos, dispuesta a encontrar los escalones, pero… mientras más los buscaba, más se perdía y así sin darse cuenta… se había adentrado en el templo.

En el oscuro templo.

¿Dónde se encenderían las luces? Ahora sí comenzó a asustarse, aunque no lo demostraría. Anita se armó de valor y comenzó a dar pasitos seguros. Se suponía que tenía que hacer algo en estos casos, pero ¿qué exactamente? Comenzó a fijarse en las paredes, en la columnata, en algunos mosaicos que decoraban las paredes y en los que nadie parecía reparar.

Unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella. La niña sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero fuera de enderezarse mejor, Anita no demostró lo asustada que estaba. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Saga le miraba con la misma curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía la niña allí sola? El dorado inhaló una buena cantidad de aire, pero por más que quiso, no pudo sonreír. Falta de práctica, no lo mal interpreten, e inexperiencia absoluta tratando con niños. Además si Saga frunció el ceño al verla, no fue por disgusto, sino por la costumbre que tenía de hacerlo siempre. Anita lo miró feo unos instantes, con la misma seriedad, incluso estirando el cuello para ver mejor a su tío en toda su altura, pero segundos después, ocurrió algo mágico…

Le sonrió.

Una enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, de esas que parecen partir los rostros a la mitad y que se encienden como una ampolleta de 200 watts. El mayor de los gemelos enarcó ambas cejas más que sorprendido, su corazón se saltó un latido. Nunca antes un niño le había sonreído de esa manera. Todos se alejaban ni bien podían de él, ¡sabía que le tenían miedo! Primera vez que esto le pasaba…

… Su sobrina le sonreía…

Iba a tener que darle una paliza a alguien para volver a sentirse rudo.

"¿Tío Saga?"

"¿Estás perdida?"

"Sé dónde estoy. Aquí mismo" Afirmó la niña, con las manitos detrás de su espalda. "Pero no sé cómo llegar donde mis papás… Ellos están perdidos."

"Ya veo. Déjame ver algo…" Un rápido rastreo de cosmos le permitió a Saga saber que tanto su hermano como su cuñada daban vuelta el piso residencial buscando a la niña. "Si quieres te llevo con ellos. Sígueme." Dos manitas cálidas le sujetaron la mano derecha. Del susto Saga se detuvo y observó hacia abajo.

"¿En verdad naciste junto con mi papá? ¿Eres su hermano?"

"Sí. Creo que nací un poquito antes…"

"¡Oooooh!" Exclamó Anita con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Por qué tienes la misma cara que mi papá?" Saga se agachó para quedar al nivel de la niña. Allí se encogió de hombros.

"No sabría decirte. Solo tenemos la misma cara, eso es todo." Le explicó con gentileza. Entonces Anita le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y puso mucha atención a los ojos de su tío. ¡Esta niña era igual a…!

"Pero no tienen los mismos ojos." Comentó la pequeña con un puchero. "Los de mi papá son vivaces… ¿por qué estás tan triste?" Le preguntó Anita realmente conmovida. El mayor de los gemelos sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo se supone que debía responder eso?

"No estoy triste, solo…"

No pudo terminar de hablar. Anita eligió ese instante para darle un sentido apapacho, que paralizó al santo tal y como si le hubieran quitado seis de los siete sentidos que tenía. Aguantó la respiración… ¿Cómo podía este simple gesto estar tan cargado de sincera emoción? Se obligó a sonreír cuando lo soltaron. Su sobrina le sonreía.

"Mi papá siempre me cuenta cuentos. A veces me habla sobre un caballero que no sabe que lo quieren, y que la gente no sabe quererlo. Tampoco sabe dar abrazos, como tú, tío Saga."

"No deberías ir dando abrazos a extraños. Nos acabamos de conocer." Se excusó mientras se ponía de pie. El nudo en su garganta parecía haberse apretado más.

"No eres un extraño. Mi papá te conoce, eres igual a él y sé tu nombre. Y si te pareces tanto a mi papá, entonces no puedes ser malo."

Esa lógica tan inocente le hizo sentirse enternecido y al mismo tiempo desolado. Saga le dio la espalda y avanzó unos pasos en dirección de la salida. No sabía como sentirse, estaba conmocionado. Se detuvo cuando percibió que la niña no venía, pero pronto reinició la marcha al sentir sus pasitos dando zancadas detrás de él. Vaya: Anita no lloraba, todo un avance para él. Sintió un cálido latido en su corazón y por momentos esbozó una sonrisa.

Entonces le tomaron de la mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, que mezclaba ansiedad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. ¡De Nuevo! ¡No podía tomar de la mano a la niña! Podía lastimarla, ¡No podía corromper esa sonrisa con su mala leche y…!

"Eres bien nervioso, tío Saga."

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó el dorado tratando de zafarse, pero la niña lo sujetó con más ahínco.

"¿Siempre eres así de nervioso?"

"Err… no."

"¿Seguro? Yo creo que sí. Mi papá también es nervioso. Mi mamá dice que es muy apr… aperen… apron…"

"¿ _Aprensivo_?"

"¡También te sabes la palabra!" Exclamó la niña maravillada. "Me cuesta decirla… y escribirla."

"¿Sabes escribir ya?"

"Me cuesta… pero estoy aprendiendo. Mi papá me enseña."

Ah, qué linda ironía. Saga sonrió de costado al recordar, casi por inercia, que cuando eran niños, ambos se habían ayudado mutuamente con las lecciones. Avanzaron algunos pasos hacia afuera, sin que Anita soltase su mano y pronto estuvieron fuera del templo, caminando por entre la columnata en dirección del piso residencial.

El mayor de los gemelos se sentía muy raro con toda la experiencia, pero sabía en su fuero interno que nunca más tendría otra oportunidad así, estar tan cerca de un niño con esa familiaridad que solo da la sangre; por lo que sin querer, atesoró cada segundo. Si no se cuidaba, se iba a encariñar con la enana y por el bien de su corazón, mejor mantenía la distancia. Después de todo, por algo Kanon no lo quería cerca de ella. Suspiró. Mejor no pensaba en eso. Esta simple y corta caminata parecía levantar un pesado velo de su corazón y…

 **"** **¡ANITA!"**

Kanon apareció de pronto seguido por Isabella. Ambos padres se abalanzaron sobre la pequeña, a quienes abrazaron como si hubieran temido lo peor. Saga aprovechó para soltar la mano de la pequeña y se alejó un buen trecho para darle un espacio a la familia.

"¡Ana! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te puedes desaparecer así no más? ¡Tienes que avisar donde jugarás!" Reclamó Kanon, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! Nos asustamos mucho porque no te veíamos." Isabella le dio un rápido abrazo antes de ajustarle el peinado. "No vuelvas a hacerlo, hijita."

"Pero estaba a salvo… con el tío Saga." Explicó Ana. "Me encontró e íbamos de vuelta. ¿Cierto tío…?"

El trío se quedó mirando hacia donde instantes antes había estado el mayor de los gemelos, solo para encontrarlo bastante más alejado y dándoles la espalda, quizás con la vista fija en Athena sabía qué cosa. Kanon tragó saliva y se negó mirar a Isa, quien le taladraba el cráneo con los ojos. Isabella nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea de permanecer en secreto. Entendía sí porqué Kanon las ocultaba, e incluso le había encontrado sentido al principio, pero ahora cualquier argumento a favor de tal cosa carecía de lógica e Isa llevaba ya meses tratando de convencer a Kanon de que le dijera a su hermano que ellas existían… antes de que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas y abriera heridas cada vez más difíciles de cerrar.

La familia se puso de pie y ambos padres tomaron a la niña de la mano. Con calma se acercaron al santo de Géminis, quien seguía encarando el horizonte lejano. Kanon carraspeó.

"Err, ¿Saga?"

"Dime."

"Tengo que ir a Atenas a buscar algunas cosas. ¿Te importaría… si Isabella y Anita se quedan aquí? Volveré en seguida." El menor de los gemelos se rascó el cuello. "Si quieres me acom…"

"No." Dijo tajante. Quizás bajo condiciones normales no habría perdido la oportunidad, pero no se sentía con ganas de socializar. Esta respuesta le dolió a Kanon más de lo que hubiera querido reconocer. "Eso sí, indícales cómo llegar al piso residencial." Saga miró a Isabella y le sonrió amable. "Me excuso, tengo cosas que atender, no podré acompañarlas."

Y así sin más, sin siquiera mirarles, el gemelo mayor giró sobre sus talones y se introdujo al interior del templo, como extirpándose a sí mismo del grupo. Kanon suspiró arrepentido y dolido…

… Saga se negaba a conocer a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Esto era su culpa.

* * *

 **Casa de la Familia. Atenas, Grecia.**

 _Media hora después._

En honor a la verdad, llegar a casa por medio de portales, y sacar las cosas de la lista había sido más fácil de lo esperado. Kanon hizo todo eso en un santiamén y lo mejor de todo es que los matones que esperaban a que llegara a casa junto con su esposa e hija ni siquiera sospechaban que había ido y venido por donde se le había antojado. Detectaba en los alrededores la presencia de Aioria y Aioros, quienes a su vez rastreaban a los delincuentes solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Él en cambio… guardaba unas últimas cosas para llevar a Géminis, incluida la cobaya, quien parecía inmutable ante tanto trajín.

Se sentía extraño.

"Supongo que esto es todo. Igual puedo volver luego si olvidé algo." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se aseguraba de chequear la lista. "¡Claro! La muñeca…"

Kanon giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija con pies pesados. Entró con la mayor de las calmas y rápidamente ubicó la muñeca requerida. Era de trapo, muy blandita y se notaba que era un juguete querido. Casi por inercia tomó también una colcha cercana… la misma que había usado él cuando era niño. ¿Cómo la había recuperado? Ni él estaba seguro. Beatriz, la esposa de su maestro Telémaco y para efectos prácticos su mamá adoptiva, solía cobijarlo a él y a su hermano con ella cuando eran más pequeños. Apretó la mandíbula… no, le había pasado la colcha a su hija porque la hubiera usado él, sino como una manera inconsciente de incluir a Saga en su familia.

Esto era su culpa…

¡Momento!

… Entrecerró los ojos, cuando se fijó en lo que veía a través de la ventana.

Podía ver claramente el auto de esos matones, y a ellos mismos esperando dentro. No se escondió, no vio necesidad. Gruñó por lo bajo y casi encendió su cosmo. Se contuvo y se obligó a calmarse: el asunto de la familia Masoni sería algo de nunca acabar. Su familia nunca tendría libertad en tanto quedase uno con vida, siempre existiría la amenaza de que tarde o temprano cobrarían su venganza. Eran matones, criminales peligrosos.

Bah.

¡Que la policía hiciera sus investigaciones! No iba a confiar en que todo quedaría como siempre. Tendría que encargarse él mismo de los Masoni. ¡Nadie los echaría de menos! Se puso de pie, con la muñeca y la colcha en sus brazos y volvió a la sala. Sí, eliminaría a esa familia… pero primero… aclaraba las cosas con su hermano.

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Piso Residencial**

 _Esa noche. 21:03 horas._

Isabella era una mujer muy convincente. Poco tiempo después que Kanon se hubo marchado, bajó con Anita al Templo a hacerle compañía, con el ánimo de conocerle. En un principio la conversación había sido bastante forzada, Saga ansiaba mantener la distancia, pero Isa no lo dejó, aún a riesgo de invadir espacio personal. Terminaron congeniando bastante bien, causando que Kanon, a su regreso, respirara aliviado al ver la escena.

Lo habrán dejado tranquilo un par de horas, pero justo cuando Saga comenzaba a evaluar la posibilidad de ir a cenar quizás con Aioros, Isabella había bajado, con Anita como medida de presión, para decirle que si no cenaba con ellos, se sentiría muy ofendida.

Bastó una mirada de los ojos de su sobrina para convencerlo.

Honestamente no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan cómodo en una cena. Cierto, Saga tenía la impresión de que las cosas mostraban un extraño ritmo, pero bien podía achacarle tal efecto al ajuste de sus medicinas. Como que el tiempo pasaba sin pasar realmente. Tenía la impresión que no había pasado mucho rato, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sí. Hasta tenía la idea de que Milo y Alisa habían pasado a verlos con Kyrus, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nada de eso había pasado. Eso bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría motivado una llamada al médico, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía que le fuera a dar una crisis de angustia.

Se sentía cómodo, feliz… y vacío.

Ver a la pequeña familia interactuando entre sí le trajo cálidos recuerdos de su infancia. Ver la lucha de los padres porque Anita se comiera todo o las discusiones cotidianas le hizo sentir familiaridad y curiosidad por saber si se portaban así siempre o solo a veces. Le recordó las discusiones y coqueteos de su maestro Telémaco y de Beatriz, quienes los habían criado como propios, de las atenciones que él prodigaba en su esposa y en ellos, sus hijos y aprendices, y en como ella les llenaba de mimos cada vez que podía. ¡Beatriz hubiera adorado a Anita con furor! Y Telémaco hasta habría conversado con la pequeña. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no le correspondía ver tal cosa, nunca sería parte esa familia… estaba excluido, apartado. Nunca, nunca tendría algo similar a eso…

… Menos ahora que tomaría el celibato: dedicar tal voto a la diosa implicaba una vida más ascética y en silencio. Saga literalmente se aislaría del resto para vivir una vida principalmente en solitario, dedicada en exclusiva a la protección y servicio de la diosa, evadiendo el contacto con otros seres humanos. Athena no prohibía que sus santos tuvieran familias, pero tampoco prohibía esta opción de vida, en tanto se tomara libre y voluntariamente. Podía no estar de acuerdo, de hecho para el caso de Saga no lo estaba, pero el dorado estaba muy decidido y a menos que cambiara de opinión, Athena no podía hacer nada: debía respetar su opción de vida.

Kanon era buen padre. Algo mañoso como esposo, pero suponía que eso era normal. Isabella tenía el carácter justo para manejar a su hermano… estaban bien. Iban a estar bien.

Él sobraba.

Prestó atención antes de salir del piso residencial. Ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba saliendo de casa. Kanon e Isa parecía que intentaban lograr que la niña se durmiera. Esbozó otra sonrisa y atravesó el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bajó al templo con toda la calma del mundo, e incluso dio un par de rondas a su alrededor, antes de recluirse en la salita de estar. Tenía planeado pasar la noche allí: con la familia metida arriba se sentía fuera de lugar, una figura incómoda. No debía estar allí.

Se acomodó en el sofá, se cubrió con una manta y tras suspirar un par de veces, se quedó dormido sin mucho esfuerzo. Una hora después, Kanon le dio una fuerte patada al mueble, despertándolo en el proceso y no de la mejor manera.

"¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿No te tomaste la medicina acaso?"

"¡Kanon! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Intento dormir."

"¿Aquí? Estás en el templo, no arriba. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"

"Ya antes he dormido aquí. ¿Por qué te vienes a escandalizar ahora?"

"Porque sé que lo detestas." Kanon se sentó en un sillón cercano, no de buen humor. "Escucha, mejor subimos y ya."

"No quiero."

"¡No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que me siento!"

"¿Por qué te sentirías culpable?" Saga se desperezó lo bastante como para incorporarse de lleno en el sofá.

Kanon inspiró y resopló algo molesto y a la vez culpable. Empuñó las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por dónde comenzaba? Sabía que este era el momento en que tenía que abrir su corazón a su hermano, contarle de donde había sacado su familia, de comenzar a confiar más en él. Era más fácil hacer eso sin la sensación de haber ofendido a Saga, de haberlo apartado, de haberlo relegado tanto tiempo, negándole la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir querido. ¡Athena sabía lo mucho que su hermano necesitaba eso! Sentirse querido, parte de algo, que lo ayudara a sentir que podía perdonarse a sí mismo por tantos errores… Saga había tenido una vida casi tan difícil como la suya, pero al menos él… tenía una red de apoyo. Su hermano mayor también, pero no accedía a ella. Mientras no se perdonara a sí mismo, no se atrevería a acceder a ella… ¡Y para colmo de males, era tímido!

"¿Acaso hiciste algo malo?"

"Siempre hago algo malo." Kanon suspiró profundo. "Saga, respecto de lo que pasó hoy… sobre Isabella y mi niña…" Se quedó callado sin saber cómo continuar. "Las oculté por desconfiado. Pasé demasiados años evitando que lo peor de mi las lastimara y… luego ya no supe como… decir que existían."

"Estuve muerto un tiempo antes de la batalla contra Hades… ¿Cuándo…?"

"Estabas poseído por Ares cuando nació Anita. Luego vinieron la Batallas de las Doce Casas, contra Poseidón y contra Hades."

"Eso explica mucho… ¡Falleciste, Kanon! Las dejaste solas…"

"Me destroza el alma cada vez que pienso en eso…" Confesó Kanon con un oscuro tono de voz. "Cuando regresamos del Inframundo, Isabella casi me mata… y no… no supe si debía o no presentarlas aquí… temí por ellas. Mi reputación me precede."

"Y la mía. No soy una buena persona."

"No, pero eres mi hermano. No sabía cómo presentártelas… Se supone que debo confiar en ti."

"No soy capaz de ganarme tu confianza." Saga afiló la mirada. "No te culpo: tampoco confío en mí mismo."

"¡Oye!" Kanon dio un golpe en el apoyabrazos del sillón. "Me niego a creer que toda la mugre que pasó entre nosotros nos haya roto por siempre. ¡Es cierto que temí tu reacción si te presentaba a mi familia, pero…!" Kanon apretó los dientes. "¡Me odio a mí mismo por seguir temiendo que les hagas daño!"

"Es razonable. Quizás hubo un tiempo en que sí, les habría hecho mucho daño… Ares hizo cosas terribles." Saga se pasó la mano por el pecho. "Entiendo que hayas ocultado a tu familia… pero hubiera querido saberlo por ti y no en estas circunstancias." Bajó la mirada, aunque no enfocó los ojos. "Entiendo que no me querías cerca de ellas, pero…"

"¡No te pongas dramático, no empieces!"

"… No me hubiera acercado. Habría mantenido la distancia, no habría molestado a tu familia con mi presencia." Saga se sintió desolado al decir esto, pero era honesto y lo sabía. "No me necesitan en sus vidas."

"¡No seas melodramático!" Kanon gesticuló impaciente con los brazos. "¡También son tu familia! BAH. Me gusta creer que te hubiera gustado cargar a Anita cuando era una beba." El gemelo puso las manos como indicando un porte. "¡Era de este porte! ¡Era tan linda! JA. ¿Acaso crees que me fue muy fácil o que no me dolía _no decirle a mi único pariente vivo_ que yo era padre? Te odiaba, lo sabes, pero estúpidamente hubiera dado mis brazos con tal de que las conocieras antes… ¡Eres mi gemelo! Por payaso emo que te pongas casi todo el día." Kanon se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo, tímido. "Y sí quiero que seas parte de sus vidas… Esas dos son mi universo." Suspiró apenado. "… Y quisiera recuperar a mi gemelo."

"Hmpf. No cargo niños. Y los hago llorar."

"Yo tampoco los cargaba. ¡Y Vieras! Me hice experto cambiando pañales." Kanon dejó caer los brazos. "Vas a ver como cambias de opinión cuando tengas tu propia horda de hijos. ¡Porque quiero que Anita tenga primos!"

"No va a pasar."

"Yo decía lo mismo, ¡pero mírame! Incluso viene otr…"

"Tomo los votos de celibato en ocho meses más." Dijo Saga con la vista fija en el suelo.

" **¡¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?!** " Kanon lo miró de hito en hito, pero Saga le sostuvo la mirada, lleno de decisión. "¡¿Qué Espectro de Hades te Convenció para Tomar Semejante Decisión?!"

"Ninguno. Tengo esquizofrenia: no quiero esa carga para nadie." Saga se veía más decidido que nunca. "Eso es ser responsable."

"¡Eso es ser **IMBÉCIL**! Ares agravó tu esquizofrenia. La misma que tienes **BAJO CONTROL**. No tienes nada de malo." Gruñó Kanon. "Saga, el celibato involucra además votos de silencio y aislarte del mundo. ¡No puedes estar solo! Tú menos que nadie. ¡Te va a matar la depresión!"

"He considerado todos los riesgos, pero la decisión ya está tomada."

"¿Cómo Fue Que Ocultaste Esto Tanto Tiempo? Debiste Decirme Antes…" Kanon se detuvo al percatarse de su error y se despeinó con frenesí. "¿Qué hay con Anneke?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Anneke! La mujer que adoras, ya sabes, la que vive en el sur del mundo… La que no puedes dejar tranquila en las noches…"

Saga abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que un volcán de pánico comenzaba a erupcionar en su estómago y de pronto se sintió que perdía el piso y era arrojado contra paredes imaginarias…

* * *

Se cayó de la cama.

Saga despertó impactado. Se quedó largo rato mirando el techo de su habitación. A tentones volvió a subirse y recostarse en la cama. Pestañeó varias veces, meditando en el más que extrañísimo sueño que acababa de tener. ¡Cierto! No era buen hermano… de alguna manera tenía que lograr que Kanon confiara en él un poco más. Porque sí lo preocupaba, lo suyo no era un afán de buscar chisme ni nada… solo quería ayudarlo…

Y por supuesto estaba Anneke.

¡La echaba de menos! Tres días era como mucho tiempo sin ella. Cierto, no podía sofocarla, tenía que darle su espacio, pero en serio detestaba pasar mucho tiempo sin ella. La adoraba, con su alma, cosmo y corazón, y se sabía correspondido, conste.

"¿Estará bien?"

Saga se giró sobre su costado y estiró la mano hacia el extremo de la cama, como esperando sentir su cálido cuerpo, pero allí no había nadie. Eso lo ponía muy triste, no dormía bien cuando ella no estaba, la necesitaba con él a su lado.

Suspiró… cada vez soportaba menos las noches sin ella. Quizás por eso está durmiendo tan mal ese día. Saga se giró sobre su costado contrario y tras acomodarse en las cobijas, volvió a quedarse dormido…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Cada vez que las cosas se ponen algo incoherentes, o aparece algo fuera de lugar, Saga despierta, pero este sueño no acaba. En todo caso no durará por siempre, este fic es cortito y ya nos acercamos al final. Al menos Kanon logró dar una explicación sobre sus motivos… aunque no muy satisfactoria si me lo preguntan. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

No, **Yamid** , aún queda algo de sueño por soñar. El subconsciente de Saga aún tiene ganas de trolearlo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Se lo acabo de comentar a Saga, **Ozzy** , y dice que se lo va a preguntar a su médico. Quizás tenga que hacerle uno que otro pequeño ajuste. No es divertido cuando tu subconsciente decide trolearte. Y por lo visto, quien va a exigir apapachos mañaneros no será Saga, sino Anneke. Esperemos que el dorado esté a la altura de las circunstancias. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	6. Cap 5: Decidieron ir a la Farmacia

_Forzosamente Kanon e Isabella se ven en la necesidad de ir a una farmacia por la medicina de Anita, por lo que emprenden camino hacia la enfermería del Santuario, en donde Saga les ha dicho que hay una farmacia pequeña que acaba de abrir. La subida hasta allá es todo un psicodélico paseo de incoherencias._

* * *

Recuerden, los sueños no tienen que ser lineales o coherentes. Todo desmadre es culpa del subconsciente troll de Saga. Este capítulo en específico **es bastante loco** , por lo que siempre recuerden que es un sueño… que entrega algunas pistas de las cosas que podrían pasar o están pasando. Antes que se asusten, esto no pretende ser una reformación de _Eiusdem Farinae_ , solo está tomando algunas ideas que quedaron en el tintero y que se mezclaran con varias incoherencias. Después de todo, es un sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Decidieron ir a la Farmacia**

 **Casa de Géminis**

 _6:45 de la mañana._

Kanon tenía la vista fija en su tazón del café. La conversación de la noche anterior con su hermano lo había dejado impactado y con un nudo en la garganta que sencillamente no tragaba. ¿Su hermano un asceta? No lo iba a soportar, estaba seguro. Él podría haber soportado ese régimen, pero no Saga, menos cuando tenía tanto por sanar. Podría ser de los dorados más fuertes que había, y sin duda era el más decidido a la hora de proteger a la diosa, pero emocionalmente tenía que ser el más frágil de todos.

¿En qué momento le había pasado eso? De pequeños, Saga había sido el más seguro de los dos, capaz de aguantar un vendaval de adversidades sin siquiera despeinarse. Cuando Beatriz murió a raíz de ese maldito cáncer de mama, fue Saga quien le afirmó emocionalmente y ayudó a salir adelante. Y aunque la posterior muerte de Telémaco (quien literalmente murió de pena unos meses después) los pilló muy mal parados, si no hubiera sido por Saga habría caído en un espiral de depresión…

… el año que siguió a la muerte de sus padres no fue nada amable con los gemelos, pero lo habían soportado más o menos bien…

Entonces todo se fue al carajo cuando a Saga se le desencadenó la esquizofrenia y Ares aprovechó tal debilidad. Nada que pudiera controlar… él mismo había empezado un oscuro camino de destrucción, caída y redención, que lo llevó a morir por Athena en la batalla contra Hades, y resurgir de nuevo como un dorado más.

Se reencontró con Saga, pero la distancia entre ambos parecía insalvable. ¿Y ahora salía con esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal como hermano? Quizás aún estaba a tiempo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión… no quería perder a Saga. Sintió una mano en el hombro.

"… deberías decirle que estás preocupado. Te pasaste toda la noche pensando en ello." Le dijo Isabella. "No intentes convencerlo, pero creo que debería saber por qué te opones."

"Saga se va dejar a morir, Izzy. No va a soportar estar solo."

"No es definitivo, ¿o sí? Todavía puedes convencerlo." Isabella sonrió de costado. "Si lograste engañar a Poseidón…"

"Argh. Supongo que tienes razón." Kanon frunció el ceño. "Debí haberle dicho antes, ¿En qué momento tomó esa decisión? ¡Tan mal hermano no soy!… ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no eres tan malo, pero aún puedes mejorar." Isabella le sonrió coqueta. "Como marido estás bien en todo caso." Le dijo con un guiño.

Kanon se giró un poco y quedó viendo a Isabella, a quien le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía. Esa misma mano bajó por la silueta de la mujer hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su vientre… su expresión se suavizó mucho.

"Voy a eliminar a los Masoni." Le confesó Kanon en un susurro. "Voy a dejar pasar un par de días, pero luego voy y los enviaré uno por uno al fondo de la fosa mariana." El menor de los gemelos se veía peligroso. "Si no lo hago, nunca nos dejarán tranquilos. Que la policía se las arregle con su investigación, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados."

"¿Estás seguro?" Isabella le preguntó con la misma peligrosidad.

"Sí."

"Entonces asegúrate de darles un buen susto."

"¿Para qué la fosa mariana? Eso es contaminar innecesariamente y sabes que nos reclaman de Atlantis cada vez que echamos basura allí." Preguntó Saga entrando a la cocina. Casualmente se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un té. "Acá los calabozos están muy vacíos."

"¡Ha! Buenos días, _EMO_ mayor." Saludó Kanon haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

"Buen día, _EMO_ menor. Isabella… ¿Todo bien anoche?"

"Creí que haría más frío, pero dormimos bien. Gracias Saga." La mujer entonces señaló hacia Kanon con la cabeza. "Tu hermano sí pasó mala noche. ¿Qué le dijiste que lo dejaste tan preocupado?"

Kanon miró a Isabella con curiosidad y luego a Saga, quien miraba a su cuñada sorprendido. Tragó saliva: eso los ponía en una posición incómoda.

"¿Pasó mala noche? Si no los iba a matar…"

"¡No te pongas emo tan temprano, Saga! Por supuesto que no nos ibas a matar." Kanon resopló molesto. "Isa, ¿Por qué le dijiste…?"

"¿… que quedaste preocupado por él anoche? Porque tú no lo ibas a hacer. Y de verdad ustedes dos necesitan conversar más." Isabella se volvió hacia Saga. "¿No te dijo la otra noticia, verdad?"

"Lo intenté, pero me interrumpió."

"¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por mí?"

Isabella se levantó de la mesa y le dio un zape tanto a Kanon como a Saga. Llevó sus cosas del desayuno al fregadero y las dejó sin mayor escándalo.

"Iré por Anita, tiene que estar por despertar. A ver si alguno se digna en prepararle por mientras su desayuno… y conversar aunque sea un poco." Isa se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina. "Solo no se pongan muy dramáticos, que vengo enseguida con la niña."

La mujer se fue sin mayor escándalo. Saga pestañeó un par de veces antes de tomar un sorbo de su té. Entonces miró a su hermano menor, quien parecía estar algo taimado, pero ni bien cruzaron la mirada, suspiró profundo y relajó posturas.

"¿Ahora te preocupo?"

"Siempre lo has hecho, maldito." Gruñó Kanon. "Y sí… me dejaste preocupado."

"¡Vaya! Me siento querido. ¿Te lo tenía que decir tu esposa?"

"No, pasa que nunca sé cómo abordar estas cosas contigo." Resopló de nuevo, nervioso. "Me preocupa lo que te pase si tomas el celibato. ¿Es en serio? La soledad te hace mal, ¿por qué te quieres castigar así?"

"¡…!"

"¿Qué? ¿No que te quejabas que no te digo nada y ahora que te doy mi opinión…?"

"No me lo esperaba tan pronto. No digamos que estoy acostumbrado, déjame salir de la sorpresa."

"Bah. ¿Sabes? Me duele no confiar en ti… supongo… que ambos tenemos que ceder…" Kanon se mordió la lengua. "Temo que la soledad te mate."

Saga pestañeó varias veces, algo desconcertado. No detectaba segundas intenciones en su hermano, tampoco que le estuviera mintiendo, le decía la verdad. Bebió un sorbo de su té y, tras dejar el tazón a un lado, aprovechó para tomarse sus medicinas. Ni se percató cuando Kanon se levantó de la mesa para preparar el desayuno de su hija. El gemelo menor también se sentía extraño por sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo más liviano. ¡Vaya! No había necesitado un discurso épico para expresar que no estaba de acuerdo, sino un par de oraciones habían bastado. Luego las complementaría.

"… y… ¿en serio planeas hacer desaparecer a esos delincuentes?"

"Sí, pero solo a las personas, no las pruebas. ¿Por?"

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

Kanon miró a Saga por encima del hombro. Por momentos creyó que intentaría convencerlo de lo contrario, pero por lo visto lo apoyaba. Esbozó una lobuna sonrisa y regresó su atención al desayuno de la niña.

"Claro. No veo por qué no. ¿Dices que los calabozos están muy desocupados?"

"Necesitan nuevos inquilinos. Los aprendices tienen que aprender a lidiar con ellos." Saga se sirvió una de las facturas que había allí. No recordaba haberlas comprado, pero ya que estaban allí, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de comer alguna. "¿Y cuál es la noticia que me tenían que dar…?"

En eso Anita entró a la cocina, más dormida que despierta y de muy mal humor. Calladita se sentó en una de las sillas libres y se cruzó de brazos, sin saludar a nadie y bien taimada. Detrás de ella Isabella la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Kanon interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se fijó en su hija. Al sentirse observada por sus padres, la niña cambió de actitud, tragó saliva, y saltó de su asiento. Fue hasta su papá, a quien abrazó por las piernas.

"Buenos días, papá." Le dijo segundos antes de soltarlo. Dio unos pasitos hasta Saga, a quien topó en el hombro para llamar su atención. "Buenos días tío Saga." Saludó antes de volverse a la misma silla y sentarse, menos taimada que antes.

"Buen día, cielito." Le dijo Kanon. "¿Ves que no cuesta nada saludar?"

"Buen día Ana. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí… tuve un par de sueños feos, pero nada malo. Estaban mis papás conmigo."

Isabella volvió a sentarse a la mesa, acariciando de paso la cabeza de su hija, mientras Kanon le servía un tazón de leche con algunas tostadas con mermelada, que rápidamente comenzó a comer. Saga sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té, enternecido con la escena.

"Kanon… tenemos que comprar otro inhalador. Solo queda el que tiene y sabes que no me gusta no tener uno extra."

"¿Por qué necesita inhalador?" Preguntó Saga curioso.

"Tengo asma."

"Anita tiene asma." Ambos padres dijeron casi al mismo tiempo. "Es una condición de cuidado."

"Ya veo…"

"Toca ir a comprar." Kanon se dejó caer resignado en la silla. "Creo que tengo una copia de la receta en algún lado."

"¿Y si preguntan en la enfermería?" Sugirió Saga de pronto. "La farmacia está bien surtida, quizás tienen el medicamento."

"¿Hay farmacia en la enfermería?" Preguntó Kanon sorprendido.

"Sí… Aunque es relativamente nueva. Hace unas cuatro o cinco semanas que está funcionando. Por lo básico tienen todas las medicinas que nos han recetado, incluso las mías."

"¿Tío Saga? ¿También tomas medicinas?"

"Err… sí. No igual a las tuyas, pero sí, todos los días." Saga se volvió a su hermano y cuñada, quienes lo miraban tan sorprendidos como Anita. "Es cosa de ir a ver, podemos ir en un rato. Sirve de paseo."

"Define _paseo_ , Saga."

"La farmacia está junto a la enfermería. En el Templo Principal."

"Argh."

"¿Eso es malo?" Preguntó Isabella.

"Hay que subir todos los escalones hasta allá. Lo que implica pasar por nueve de las doce casas. Eso pasa." Protestó Kanon.

"¿Ven? Sirve de paseo."

* * *

 **Escaleras entre Libra y Escorpio.**

 _Dos horas después._

Son pocos escalones, decían. No tardaban nada, decían. Un buen paseo, insistían. ¡Claro que sí! Isabella se detuvo sin avisar a nadie. Rezongando tomó asiento allí donde se detuvo: estaba harta de tantos escalones. Por fortuna no se sentía tan mal como para no subir sola, pero en serio comenzaba a resentir el ejercicio. El día anterior había sido demasiado intenso y exigente y si bien no había tenido malestares, tampoco quería forzar su suerte. Una hora y media decían que se iban a tardar en subir, pero con una niña a la que todo le llamaba la atención era bastante diferente la cosa. Los dorados que se habían encontrado eran buenos vecinos y no dudaron en salir a saludar o de llenar a la pequeña con regalitos y caramelos.

¡Por Athena! Iba a tardar **DÍAS** en quemar toda esa azúcar.

Se tapó la boca. No sentía náuseas, pero sí un desagradable sabor metálico en la boca.

"¿Te sientes bien, amor?" Le preguntó de pronto Kanon, poniéndole la mano en su hombro.

"Dame unos minutos y continuamos. Me estoy resintiendo un poco."

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó a su vez Saga, quien llevaba a Anita de la mano. Isabella miró a Kanon y asintió con calma… el menor de los gemelos se rascó la nuca, riendo nervioso.

"¿Todavía no le has dicho, Kanon?" Reclamó Isabella.

"¿Anita, hijita?" Preguntó Kanon con travesura. "¿Quieres decirle al tío Saga porqué mami a veces se siente mal?" La niña sacudió el brazo de su tío y le miró con los ojos grandes.

"Es por mi hermanito. Está creciendo en su panza." Explicó Anita con mucho orgullo.

Allí donde Saga abrió los ojos, llenos de sorpresa, Kanon se enrojeció notoriamente. Isabella se largó a reír de buena gana al ver la expresión idéntica en ambos gemelos y de un impulso se puso de pie. Por momentos Saga no supo qué decir, pero finalmente, y sin que se lo propusiera, exhibió una gran y honesta sonrisa.

"Pues… mayor razón para ir a la enfermería." Dijo Saga bastante alegre. "Debiste haber dicho antes, Isabella. Tenemos una matrona: te puede revisar. ¡Con todo el estrés de ayer!" Entonces a Saga se engrifó indignado. "¡Esos malditos te pudieron haber lastimado más seriamente!"

"¡¿Hay matrona en el Santuario?!" Preguntaron Kanon e Isabella al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué es una matrona?" Preguntó Anita.

"Pues sí… Creí que sabías, Kanon."

Kanon negó con la cabeza, tan perplejo como su mujer. Volvió a rascarse la nuca y tras intercambiar una tierna mirada con Isabella, le ofreció el brazo para seguir subiendo. Ni modo, el grupo volvió a emprender la subida, con algo más de calma en caso que Isabella pudiera necesitar bajar el ritmo. Incluso se sugirió descansar un rato en la Casa de Escorpión, pero Isa se negó, alegando que si se detenían ahora, no volvería a moverse por sus propios medios y tendrían que llevarla cargando todo el trayecto.

"¿Ustedes por aquí?"

Milo les salió al encuentro cuando estaban por entrar a la octava casa. El santo de escorpión tenía a Kyrus de la mano. El niño estaba sobre sus pies y chupaba su mano libre con todo el gusto. Saga se rascó la cabeza. Hubiera jurado que el hijito de Milo aún era un bebé de meses.

"Permiso para pasar por tu templo."

"No seas tan formal, Saga, sabes que sí." El dorado se volvió hacia Isabella. "No me digas que te obligaron a subir los escalones."

"A mí nadie me obliga a nada. Vine por voluntad propia."

"Vamos a la enfermería. Aquí _Gargamel_ dice que hay una farmacia. ¡No sabía que había una!" Confesó Kanon.

"Ah sí, la enfermería. Es bien nueva, pero saca de apuros. ¿Algún problema?"

"Se nos está acabando una de las medicinas para el asma de Anita." Volvió a decir Kanon. Milo asintió con calma y se agachó junto a la nena.

"¿Cómo estás, encanto? ¿Te has cansado mucho?"

"Un poco. Pero lo paso bien."

"Esa es la actitud." Milo entonces sacó de entre su armadura un paquetito de manzanas deshidratadas. "¿Quieres?"

"¡Oye Viejo! Me dijiste que no te quedaban." Protestó de pronto Kyrus.

Saga reprimió un respingo de la sorpresa. Allí donde momentos antes había un pequeño infante, había un muchacho de unos quince años, con armadura de aprendiz. Era evidentemente Kyrus: sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a Milo, y si bien sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su padre, la forma de su mirada era de Alisa. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba tan desordenado como el de Milo (lo tenía atado en una cola), y el muchacho se veía tranquilo y seguro. Le faltaba crecer, tanto en estatura como en cosmo, pero sin duda que algún día sería el portador de la armadura dorada.

Nada de esto le pareció ilógico. Algo en el fondo de su mente se desconcertó, pero la tranquilidad que el resto exhibía, no le hizo pensar mal.

"No, dije que no hay manzanas para ti en tanto no arregles el desastre que dejaste con Athos y Héctor el otro día en el Coliseo."

"¿Ahora qué hicieron ustedes tres?" Preguntó Kanon.

"Pelea con otros aprendices: se burlaban de la cojera de Lizzie otra vez y estos tres escucharon." Resopló Milo cruzándose de brazos.

Saga pestañeó angustiado. ¿Quiénes eran Lizzie, Héctor y Athos? Sentía que debía conocerlos, pero no lograba ubicarlos. ¿De dónde habrían salido? Frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua.

"¡Nada que no hubieran hecho ustedes por sus amigos!" Afirmó Kyrus, soplándose el flequillo, y llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

"Y por eso no estás castigado, pero sí deben reparar los daños, conste." Gruñó Milo, tras darle un zape. Se volvió al grupo. "Quedan en su casa. Alisa llega más tarde, pero Antígona está dentro, por si quieren pasar a la cocina un rato. Nos vamos con este monstruo a entrenar."

"Que les vaya bien. Y no te preocupes, que seguimos subiendo." Le dijo Saga, mientras se preguntaba quién demonios era Antígona. También sentía que debía conocerla, pero por Athena que no lograba ubicarla mentalmente.

El santo de escorpión y su hijo se alejaron en la dirección contraria, mientras ellos cruzaban la octava casa y rápidamente iniciaban una nueva subida. Al principiar la subida hacia Sagitario, notaron una serie de cuerdas de montañismo tendidas a lo largo de los escalones. No fue el único intrigado en esta ocasión, pues Kanon las miraba como si realmente estuvieran fuera de lugar.

Saga gimió: esa mañana había muchas cosas fuera de lugar, que no lograba entender.

"¿Estás bien, Saga?"

"Sí… solo algo desorientado."

"Yo cuido al tío, papá."

"Eso vemos, y lo cuidas bien." Isabella le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

"No le gusta estar solo, así que asegúrate que siempre esté acompañado, hijita." Le pidió Kanon sin dudarlo. "¡No me mires así, Saga! Sabes que lo que digo es cierto."

Saga iba a protestar cuando llegaron por fin ante la novena casa de Sagitario. Vaya, se habían tardado bastante poco, pese a la cantidad de escalones. Sacudió la cabeza perplejo, pero no pensó mucho en el asunto. El día ya estaba bastante extraño y se quería ahorrar jaquecas. Mientras avanzaban, el grupo se detuvo ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos.

Aioros estaba allí, de pie delante de Serra. Estaban tomados de las manos y los dos miraban al suelo. Entre ambos había un clima de triste despedida, pero que carecía de rencores. El grupo se detuvo con respeto al ver como la pareja se abrazaba con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez, pues alcanzaban a detectar algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Entonces se separaron y limpiaron sus rostros. Se hicieron una seña con la cabeza, leve y sutil, y se despidieron… Serra desapareció de la vista en un haz de luz.

Aioros se quedó solo, mirando hacia arriba, con una nostálgica postura que lo dijo todo.

Saga tuvo la impresión que él y Serra ya no eran pareja… y que no volverían a ver a la extraterrestre. Aioros estaba soltero de nuevo.

"No pasa nada, esto se veía venir." Confesó Aioros volviéndose hacia el grupo. "Llevábamos un tiempo más amigos que novios… no pasa nada." El santo de sagitario bajó los hombros. "Es mejor así…"

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?" Preguntó Kanon. "¿Va en serio que ustedes dos terminaron?"

"¡Serás bruto!" Isabella le dio un certero zape en la nuca. "¿Necesitas algo, Aioros?"

"¡Un buen trago! Pero eso luego." Aioros forzó una sonrisa. "Esto ya se pasa. Supongo que tuve culpa al no detectar que esto llevaba un tiempo muerto." Suspiró con fuerza. "Ojalá Serra encuentre a alguien bueno con quien compartir su vida."

"Luego paso por ti, tenemos que irnos de juerga." Le ofreció Kanon. "Necesitas una buena cerveza y amigos que te animen." Le dio un codazo a Saga. "¿Te animas, aunque solo tomes té?"

"Claro. Suena diferente." Dijo Saga. "Aioros… ¿seguro estás bien?"

"Sí… curiosamente. Me da pena y todo, igual Serra se quedó con un trozo de mi corazón, pero… al mismo tiempo me siento libre. Lo nuestro ya no tenía vuelta… ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Pero no era el amor de mi vida." El santo de Sagitario fijó la mirada en las cuerdas, que parecían entrar hasta el templo mismo. "Es lo más honesto que pudimos hacer."

"Lo que necesites…"

"Sé dónde buscarlos. Gracias."

"¿Y las cuerdas para qué son?" Preguntó de pronto Saga.

Aioros lo quedó mirando con los ojos grandes, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Se rió nervioso, al punto que tanto los gemelos como Isabella intercambiaron miradas.

"Esas cuerdas no son mías… pero sí son de alguien que tengo que buscar. Y que va a llegar, pero que me elude. Jejejeje."

"Hablas como si conocieras a ese alguien." Comentó Kanon.

"No la conozco. Pero mi hija me dice que mi alma sí la conoce."

"Athena tiene formas muy extrañas de decir las cosas." Rezongó Kanon.

"¿Es una chica? ¿Ya vas a reemplazar a Serra? Tan tranquilito que te veías." Bromeó Isabella. Aioros se puso como tomate.

"¡No, no! No todavía, me voy a tardar en cruzar caminos con ella. Shura necesita primero su venganza." Entonces Aioros se volvió hacia Saga con jovial seriedad, le dijo: "Kanon está sonámbulo de nuevo."

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Piso Residencial.**

 _Habitación de Saga._

Ni tiempo tuvo de procesar la información. Saga volvió a abrir los ojos, descubriéndose a sí mismo acurrucado en el lado en el que Anneke dormía y abrazando el pijama que la chica había dejado allí. Pestañeó somnoliento y se incorporó poco a poco. Se talló los ojos y se puso de pie. A tentones buscó sus pantuflas, pero no encendió la luz. Arrastrando los pies salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la sala… Kanon estaba de pie frente al equipo de música, con la mirada fija en la pila de cd's que tenían allí.

Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas, pero él profundamente dormido. Tenía los ojos abiertos, cierto, pero estaba sonámbulo. Saga suspiró: sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su hermano, era lo bastante intenso como para haberse levantado dormido. Eso solo le pasaba cuando estaba estresado. ¿En serio todo estaría bien con Isabella? Mejor insistía a la mañana.

"Vamos, _emo_ menor." Saga le tomó del brazo y lo alejó del equipo de música. Por fortuna Kanon era un sonámbulo dócil.

"… la amo demasiado… no quiero que me deje…" Se lamentó el menor de los gemelos en sueños, mientras lo conducían de regreso a su cuarto.

"Caminando, te dicen." Le dijo Saga dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Minutos después, le ayudaba a acostarse y antes que pasara mucho rato más, Saga cruzaba el pasillo hacia su habitación y se dejaba caer en su cama. Tras cobijarse y acomodarse, miró por última vez el reloj, comprobando que aún le quedaba al menos una hora y media más de sueño.

Suspiró profundo y se relajó… a ver si lograba dormir hasta la mañana.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Más preguntas y dudas, y quizás algunos reflejos sucesos de lo que podría pasar: supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con Anneke _::AHEM::_ le contagió algunas habilidades. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

Cierto, **Aritavan** , Saga debería considerar seriamente la carrera de guionista o escritor. Más con esa imaginación que se gasta **n.n**. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Ozzy** , me hiciste reír a carcajadas con tu review, lo disfruté como no tienes idea, porque dijiste tantas verdades que me dio ternura. ¿En serio crees que será buen padre? **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Es el temor de muchos, **Yamid** , se esté sano o no, aunque en el caso de quienes llevan a cuesta este tipo de dolencias lo es más. Y le puede pasar a cualquier. ¡UN ABRAZO! Te lo mereces. Y… puede que no sea idea tuya. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Nada como mucha gente aburrida con WhatsApp, **Guest**. Basta que uno prenda y los teléfonos llegan a hervir con las notificaciones. ¡Y eso que no usaron la cosmonet en esta ocasión! **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	7. Cap 6: Entonces Saga Despertó

_Es hora que Saga decida si quiere o no continuar con el sueño. Después de todo, en algún momento tiene que despertar; por lo visto… su subconsciente ya le mostró todo lo que tenía que ver. Ahora tiene que hablar con Kanon, ver qué le pasa y ayudarlo si corresponde, ir a ver a Anneke y llevarse un par de sorpresas bastante inesperadas._

* * *

Los sueños no duran para siempre, ya Saga tuvo bastante con este. Es momento que enfrente la vida real y en serio… digamos que pronto su vida se va a tornar algo más… adrenalínica. Insisto, todo desmadre es culpa del subconsciente troll de Saga. Antes que se asusten, esto no pretende ser una reformación de _Eiusdem Farinae_ , solo está tomando algunas ideas que quedaron en el tintero y que se mezclaran con varias incoherencias. Después de todo, es un sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Entonces Saga despertó.**

 **Casa de Géminis. Piso residencial.**

No estaba seguro qué hora era o cuantos días habían pasado. Saga miraba por la ventana con esa sensación de que tenía tiempo perdido. Detrás de él, podía escuchar la televisión: Anita veía alguna película de dibujos animados, que la tenía casi hipnotizada. Ni Kanon ni Isa estaban con ellos, lo habían dejado de niñero.

No, la medicina que necesitaba Anita no estaba en la farmacia y por alguna razón extraña, el inhalador que estaba casi lleno, de pronto estaba en las últimas y sus padres habían tenido que ir a Atenas a conseguirlo. Además, y por si fuera poco, Saga tenía la impresión que también habían ido a darle una lección a la familia Masoni. Bah. Ya se enteraría después.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia su sobrina, quien seguía con la mirada fija en la película, casi maravillado por el hecho que su hermano y cuñada le habían confiado la vida de su sobrina. Suspiró sonoramente, enternecido por el gesto.

"Algo está fuera de lugar."

"Como siempre lo está en este Santuario, Saga." Dijo de pronto la diosa. "¿Cómo estás _tío_ Saga?"

"No lo sé, supongo que bien."

Saga ladeó la cabeza y miró a Saori con mucha curiosidad. ¿En qué momento habría llegado junto a él? por lo general se daba cuenta.

"Estás soñando, por eso nada tiene sentido." Le dijo Saori. "Hacía tiempo que no te preocupabas de esta manera."

"¿Soñando? Princesa, ¿de qué habla?"

"Que has estado soñando todo este rato. Y con bastante intensidad. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

Athena le miró llena de curiosidad. Algo de la extraña sensación de vacío comenzó a dejar la mente de Saga y el dorado se sintió como refrescado de lucidez. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se talló los ojos. Miró hacia el sofá…

No… ya no había nadie allí.

"¿Saga? ¿Quieres seguir con el sueño? Porque si quieres te dejo solo y ya…"

"Me preocupa Kanon." Dijo de súbito. "Algo le pasa, lleva días con las emociones como congestionadas. Temo… temo que esté por sufrir una desilusión o algo así. No sé cómo ayudarlo." Saga meneó la cabeza y se puso una mano en el pecho. "No tiene que contarme nada, cierto, pero temo no ser buen hermano…"

"Lo eres. Te ha costado un montón, pero… ustedes dos van por muy buen camino, no como en este sueño." Athena le miró con gentileza. "Los dos se han recuperado muchísimo."

"¿Está segura que es un sueño?"

"Sí… Has visto la suma de todos tus miedos, pero al mismo tiempo has visto cosas que te pueden ayudar con tu dilema. ¡Sorprende que no sea una pesadilla a estas alturas!"

"Oh… con razón tanta incoherencia." Saga se rascó la cabeza. "¿Y usted qué hace aquí?"

"Noté que te angustiabas, y despertaste mi curiosidad." Saori señaló por encima de su hombro. Algo más atrás, Hypnos les daba la espalda y se notaba taimado. "Además cierto dios del sueño me fue a reclamar que esto debió evolucionar en pesadilla hace rato y como no pasaba, me dijo que viniera a ver qué te pasaba." Saori se sopló el flequillo molesta. "¡Es Peor que Hincha de Fútbol Cuando Quiere Algo!"

"Oh. Eso lo explica." Saga miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?"

"Puedes seguir soñando y buscando tu respuesta, o no. Creo que ya sabes lo que necesitas en todo caso. Ahora, si quieres terminar la historia no te detengo." La diosa le sonrió con travesura. "Admito que me encantó ver a Kanon en plan papá… o la idea que Aioros me hubiera criado estuvo genial… pero no me gustó **nada** eso de que buscaras el celibato. Kanon–sueño tiene razón: no sirves para vivir solo. Te morirías de pena."

"Errr…" Saga se rascó la cabeza. "No lo sé." El mayor de los gemelos miró fijamente a Athena. "Kanon me sigue preocupando, ¿y si en verdad soy mal hermano y no logro que confíe en mí?"

"Kanon confía en ti, más que nunca. Pasa que le es difícil demostrarlo. Lo sabes. Y no tienes que pensarlo mucho, solo ser tú mismo. Kanon sabrá adaptarse…y abrirse, solo no lo presiones. Solito va a hablar."

"Siempre se adapta. Tiene mejores destrezas sociales que las mías."

"Más o menos, pero eso no es garantía que algunas cosas le cuesten muchísimo. Tiene mucho miedo a que le rompan el corazón." Saori se sopló el flequillo. "Entonces, ¿seguirás con el sueño?"

"No. Es hora de descansar y despertar."

La diosa entonces le dio un abrazo…

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Piso residencial.**

 _3 de febrero, 5:50 horas._

 **TI TI TI TI TI TI… ¡PLAF!**

Saga le dio un certero manotazo al despertador y suspiró profundo. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de impulsarse hacia arriba y salirse de la cama. No, no había dormido bien, pero sin duda había tenido peores noches. Se talló la cara y se puso de pie, caminando con algo de energía hacia el baño. ¡Qué sueño tan bizarro había tenido! Pero por lo menos lo había dejado pensando. Antes de entrar a la ducha logró recordar algunas de las sensaciones que tuvo al ver a su hermano como padre de familia. ¡Jejejeje! Y la idea de que estuviera casado con Isabella le pareció tan natural. Esos dos eran una pareja encantadora: le gustaba ver a Kanon así de feliz, ambos se merecían, eran un gran equipo.

Como Anneke y él mismo.

Encendió la ducha y en lo que regulaba la temperatura comenzó a prepararse para el día. Toda sensación que el sueño le pudo haber dejado se diluyó y archivó al fondo de su mente y Saga se preparó para enfrentar la jornada.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después el santo de géminis estaba en la cocina, preparando su desayuno y el de su hermano. Se sentía de buen ánimo, pese a que no había dormido del todo bien. Además tenía hambre, lo que siempre era una buena señal. Comenzaba a servirse unos huevos revueltos cuando Kanon entró a la cocina, vestido y listo para el día, pero con aspecto muy tenso. Saga lo miró curioso y apenas se balbucearon un buenos días a medida que el menor de los gemelos se sentaba frente a él. De brazos cruzados, angustiado y taimado a partes iguales.

"Saga… err… sobre anoche…"

"¿Qué pasa con anoche?"

"No es Izzy, soy yo. No estamos peleados, pero… yo sí muy nervioso."

"Oh."

Saga tomó un sorbo de su café. Porque sí, tomaba café desde que se lo habían permitido de nuevo. Lleno de curiosidad miró como Kanon inflaba sus mejillas, como si no supiera expresar bien qué quería decir.

"No es necesario que me digas que ocurre. Sabes que estoy aquí." Le dijo al tiempo que lo observaba atento. "Y si necesitas eliminar a alguna familia de mafiosos, me avisas y te acompaño."

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo dices?"

"Jejeje, anoche soñé que querías eliminar a una familia de mafiosos que molestaba a Isabella." Confesó Saga encogiéndose de hombros. "Entre otras cosas. Luego te cuento más."

"Tienes sueños muy elaborados, hermano mayor."

Saga simplemente tomó un sorbo de su café, antes de proceder a terminar sus huevos revueltos. Kanon siguió en silencio, siempre tenso y a la defensiva, aunque algo en su actitud indicaba que tenía ganas de decir qué le pasaba. No, no lo iba a presionar, dejaría que su hermano hablase a su tiempo.

"¿Saga?"

"¿Sí…?"

"Err… ¿recuerdas cuando terminé con Lucía?"

"Claro que sí. Esa harpía te dejó hecho trapo. ¿Por?"

"Pues… verás… ¿recuerdas el motivo?" Kanon tenía las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Saga entrecerró los ojos.

"¿La tipeja esa está molestando a Isabella?"

"No, en lo más mínimo… sé que lo intentó, pero no le resultó: mi flaca es territorial." Kanon torció la sonrisa unos instantes. "No, el motivo del porqué terminamos… ¿te acuerdas?"

Saga sí se acordaba, pero se quedó mudo. Miró fijo a Kanon, con el rostro lleno de curiosidad, pero sin presionar. En su sueño, Athena le había dicho que fuera él mismo, que no era mal hermano y que no presionara a su gemelo. Era lo que pretendía ser. Kanon en ese momento se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo puso frente a Saga, más rojo que nunca. Se cruzó de brazos.

Era un anillo de compromiso.

"No puedo vivir sin Izzy… Hace poco que logramos resolver algunas cuestiones juntos y… al menos yo estoy decidido. Pero…" Kanon se pasó los dedos de una mano por la cabeza y resopló angustiado. "Temo que me digan que no otra vez…"

Saga pestañeó rápidamente, y al poco andar levantó una ceja. Su expresión fue amable mientras escudriñaba en las expresiones de su hermano. Recordó su sueño, más que nunca.

"¡Kanon! ¿Hace cuánto… que te decidiste?"

"…"

"Kanon…"

"Como desde mediados de diciembre." El gemelo menor se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. Su expresión era algo angustiada. "Muero por de decirle, pero no sé… no sé si le temo más al rechazo o a…"

"¿A… qué le temes exactamente?" Saga lo supo… sabía que Kanon tenía un temor que no tenía nada que ver con un eventual rechazo. ¡Lo sabía! Le miró expectante.

Kanon resopló molesto de nuevo, y bajó la mirada, sintiendo profundos deseos de ser una almeja emocional. Resistió cuanto pudo la mirada de su hermano, pero bajó los hombros, aunque sin sentirse derrotado.

"… No ser buen partido para ella, no ser buen esposo. ¡Bah! Y ser mal padre, si se nos presenta la oportunidad… sabes que no soy muy familiar, que cometo errores y… que soy mala persona." Kanon levantó una taimada mirada, encontrándose que Saga estaba algo perplejo, como si no le cuadrara lo que acababa de decirle. "¡Ya! ¿Acaso un hombre no puede querer sentar cabeza? Soy mala persona. ¡Y No me vengas a reclamar que no te dije nada antes! Tenía problemas para decírmelo a mí mismo y…" Kanon bajó los hombros. "No le he dicho nada todavía. Lo intento, pero no puedo. Me decidí en diciembre, cierto, y tengo ese anillo desde principios de enero. Obviamente no le dije nada por todo lo que pasó y bueno… No quiero que… ¡OPA! ¿Qué Haces?"

Saga se había puesto de pie sin que se diera cuenta y le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro. Entonces procedió entonces a levantarlo de la silla y darle un buen abrazo, con palmadas rompe–espaldas incluidas. Cuando lo soltó y obligó a sentarse, el mayor de los gemelos lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nunca he estado casado, pero dicen que aunque es difícil, vale la pena. Y si estás decidido, pues ni modo. ¡Sabes que estoy contigo!" Entonces sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a buscar en la agenda. "Además esos temores tuyos son ridículos: estoy seguro que serás buen esposo y padre de familia. En mi sueño lo eras."

"¿Huh?" Kanon lo miraba confundidísimo.

"Claro que si nunca le dices a la futura novia tus intenciones, bien poco vas a conseguir." Saga miró muy serio a Kanon. "Dicen que la clave de los matrimonios es la buena comunicación, porque la cosa es complicadísima."

"¿Saga?" Kanon ladeó la cabeza: su hermano, de estar serio y comprensivo, pasó a estar ALEGRE y comprensivo. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué? ¿Un hombre no se puede poner feliz por su hermano?" Saga sonrió travieso y contento, Volvió a mirar su celular. "¡Quién diría que serías el primero en sentar cabeza! Debería hacer lo mismo con mi Anne."

"¿Qué mosco te picó?"

"Ninguno, solo estoy contento. Ahora dame un segundo…" Saga marcó el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído. Segundos más tardes, sonrió travieso. "¡Buen día cuñada! ¿Te desperté?" A juzgar por las muecas que hizo Saga, por lo visto Isa no apreciaba la tan mañanera llamada.

"¡Claro que la despertaste, Bruto! ¿Qué haces llamando a mi flaca tan temprano?" Gesticuló Kanon, poniéndose de pie y tratando de quitarle el teléfono, sin éxito.

"Err… Disculpa, Isa, no te habría llamado si no fuera una emergencia." Se disculpó Saga mientras trataba de alejar a su hermano con el brazo libre. "¿Estás presentable? Necesito que vengas vía portales." Obviamente esto provocó el espanto de su hermano.

 **"¡¿QUÉ HACES SAGA?!"**

Kanon apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Saga dio un salto hacia atrás y tras chasquear los dedos abrió un portal a otra dimensión en el techo, desde donde Isabella, hecha una fiera cayó de improviso. La chica seguía en pijama (obvio, acababa de despertar) y no apreció para nada el hecho de caer por ese portal. Al menos el menor de los gemelos alcanzó a atajar a su chica.

"¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, SAGA?!" Isabella dio varios manotazos en el aire. "¡BÁJAME KANON! TENGO QUE DARLE UNA LECCIÓN A TU HERMANO."

Ni bien la chica estuvo sobre sus pies, se abalanzó sobre Saga, pero en la sorpresa, Kanon la detuvo. Los tres se trenzaron en una interesante discusión que terminó abruptamente cuando el mayor de los gemelos le puso algo a su hermano en una de sus manos, quien de inmediato la empuñó.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Saga, ¡En serio te estás pasando! Hay maneras y maneras de decir…"

"Isabella, Kanon tiene que decirte algo." Saga le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Kanon. "Vamos, dile… ¿o te pongo nervioso y quieres que me vaya?"

"¿Y bien? Más vale que me digan qué está pasando ahora mismo." Gruñó Isabella con las manos en las caderas.

Se produjo un intenso silencio. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas por segundos, Kanon supo en seguida que era ahora o nunca; Saga aprovechó para retroceder un par de pasos, como haciéndose el loco (aunque se preparó para sacar un video en el celular). El menor de los gemelos tragó saliva y le estiró la mano en donde tenía el anillo a Isabella, y abrió la palma.

Isabella, por cierto, al ver el anillo se puso pálida de la sorpresa.

"No era lo que tenía planeado… y…me hubiera gustado que fuera menos… brusco y más, no sé… diferente… yo…" Kanon frunció el ceño. "Me preguntaba… si… querrías casarte conmigo."

Ya. Lo dijo. ¿Y qué?

La expresión de la chica fue un poema. Casi se le escaparon los ojos de sus órbitas cuando vio el anillo. ¡¿Era para Ella?! ¿Un Anillo? ¡Kanon le estaba dando un anillo! Un enorme puchero decoró los labios de Isabella, al punto que la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos. No se largó a llorar, pero sí las emociones se le escaparon por todos los poros. Con los ojos brillantes se quedó mirando a Kanon.

"¡Creí que querías terminar conmigo!" Exclamó reprimiendo sollozos. "¿En serio quieres eso con lo dañada que estoy?"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Terminar yo contigo?! ¡No estoy tan desquiciado! ¡¿Terminar YO contigo?!" Kanon se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y la sujetó por los hombros. "¡Y no estás dañada! ¡Para mi estás perfecta!"

"Es que estabas portándote tan raro y no me decías nada. ¿Qué querías que pensara?"

"No sabía cómo decirte, por eso yo… pues… ¿qué dices?"

Isabella se tapó los ojos con las manos y asintió con la cabeza. Sin perder mucho tiempo abrazó a su dorado, dejando escapar varios lagrimones.

"¡Claro que sí!"

Saga sonrió de costado y disimuladamente salió de la cocina, dejando a la pareja a sus anchas y guardándose el celular en el bolsillo. Esto lo hizo sentir muy contento y animado, por lo que sus pasos lo llevaron fuera del piso residencial y hacia el templo tenían mucho entusiasmo. Aunque al llegar al primer nivel optó por alejarse un poco hacia el exterior. ¡Qué lindo fue ver eso! Quizás ahora que estaba solo podría vomitar algunos arcoíris a sus anchas. Suspiró profundo y miró hacia el cielo. Pronto comenzaría a clarear, pero se notaba que el día iba a estar muy nublado. Llenó de aire sus pulmones.

"¿Y si voy a ver a…?"

Estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de su chica cuando su celular silbó de repente. Una rápida revisión confirmó la identidad de su chica. Se sintió sonreír unos instantes, aunque cuando leyó el mensaje…

 _"¿Puedes venir?"_

… le dio una sensación extraña en el estómago. Frunció el ceño… Intentó contactar a Aioros por cosmonet para avisarle que tenía algo que hacer y que se retrasaría un poco, pero como no lo pudo contactar, optó por dejarle un mensaje en el WhatsApp tanto a él como a Kanon, pues dudaba que le diera bola vía cosmo. Entonces abrió un portal a otra dimensión y sin dudarlo un segundo, cruzó aquél umbral.

* * *

 **Cercanías de Ancud, Isla Grande de Chiloé, Chile.**

 _Casa de Anneke. Instantes después._

Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, debido al cambio de hora. Aún era madrugada, pero Anneke no dormía. Cuando Saga llegó a la puerta de la casa, le abrieron en seguida y le hicieron pasar. Ni bien cerraron la puerta, Saga fue sorprendido con un abrazo mayúsculo. Se preocupó. Bruno no ladraba y Anneke temblaba de nervios o miedo. ¿Qué habría pasado?

"¿Amor? ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!"

"¡Anne!"

"No te enojes conmigo, por favor…" le dijo la chica entre pucheros.

Esos ojos tan lindos que tenía se le clavaron en el alma. Saga sintió una ola de angustia en su estómago. ¿Qué tenía a Anneke así de asustada? El dorado la aseguró entre sus brazos y le despejó el rostro, antes de besarla rápidamente en los labios.

"Creo que mejor nos sentamos y me dices qué pasa."

Anneke asintió, pero antes de dejarse llevar, se abrazó de su dorado, suspirando temerosa. Poco a poco dieron pasos hasta el sofá cercano. El ambiente estaba fresco, pero no ameritaba encender la chimenea, pese a que las noches de verano de la zona no eran precisamente cálidas. De todos modos… los nervios de Anneke la tenían muy helada, por lo que Saga le frotó los brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. La luz era suave, pero eso no ocultó los ojos hinchados de la mujer.

"¿Me vas a decir qué pasó? Me gustaría saber si debo machacar a alguien." Le ofreció con ternura.

"No tienes que arreglar todo a golpes, Saga." Le dijo Anneke, reprimiendo los sollozos.

"Está bien, está bien… pero dime." Saga ladeó la cabeza y optó por darle tiempo a su chica. "¿Por qué me pides que no me enoje contigo?"

Anneke lo miró de costado, pero de inmediato fijó la mirada en sus rodillas. Bruno se relamió sonoramente los labios y se las ingenió para acercarse más a su ama, como protegiéndola. Saga esperó paciente… muy paciente… Anneke lo besó en los labios y rebuscó entre los cojines.

"Antes que nada, te adoro, con toda mi alma. ¡Sabes que sí!" La chica se armó de valor y puso en sus manos dos objetos…

Saga pestañeó. Aguantó la respiración. Era una prueba de embarazo positiva y una ecografía. Miró lleno de sorpresa a la mujer antes de centrarse en la ecografía, buscando información…

"… Doce semanas… ¡Tienes doce semanas!"

La mujer asintió, mirándole con húmedos ojos, como temiendo su reacción. Saga miró la prueba de embarazo. Miró a Anneke. Miró la ecografía. Miró a Anneke.

Pestañeó dos veces.

Miró a Anneke. Miró la ecografía. Miró a Anneke. Olvidó como miércoles se suponía que tenía que respirar.

Repitió el proceso cuatro veces más. Perplejo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se tuvo que obligar a respirar. Volvió a pestañear, sintió que los ojos le ardían y como el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Anneke en el intertanto se tapó los oídos como esperando alguna reacción mala… pero entonces escuchó un extraño hipo. Abrió un ojo que no sabía que había cerrado y miró a Saga, quien miraba la prueba y la ecografía sin dejar de llorar. En un impulsivo gesto presionó ambos objetos contra su pecho, como abrazándoles.

"Te hice mamá. Soy papá… ¡somos padres!" susurró como si temiera que no fuera verdad. "Esa panza es mía." Saga miró a Anneke con ojos grandes, aterrado como pocas veces había estado. "¡Por Favor Dime Que Lo Vamos A Tener! Prometo que seré bueno, ¡Por favor no me dejes ni me alejes de mi bebé!"

"¿Cómo Se Te Ocurre Que Voy A Hacer Eso?" Anneke se detuvo sorprendida. Se limpió los ojos como pudo. "¿No estás enojado?"

"¿Cómo voy a estar enojado? Yo… yo… no estoy enojado. Estoy… "

Saga no respondió por temor a que la voz le fallara. En un solo movimiento, y por impulso, tomó a Anneke y la sentó en su regazo, abrazándola como si fuera de cristal..

"¡Te juro que no lo hice a propósito, Saga! Nunca haría algo así para…" Le explicó la mujer, mientras se acurrucaba en ese abrazo.

"Tú No Hiciste Nada Sola. ¡Esto Es De Los Dos!" Saga hiperventiló eufórico, y llenándola de besos y mimos. "¡Fuimos desordenados! Pero en serio… ¡no me dejes! Sin ustedes dos me muero…"

Anneke se largó a llorar, pero esta vez no estaba sola. Se dejó abrazar por Saga quien lloraba de contento, aunque pronto su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora. ¡Pero iban a ser padres! ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Mientras estuviera cerca de la mujer que amaba y de su retoño, todo carecía de importancia. Casi no podía contener la emoción dentro de su pecho…

Ahora sí que tendría que trabajar el doble. Como mula. ¡No quería que les faltara nada! No lo permitiría. ¡Y el pequeño sería lo que se le viniera en gana! Tragó saliva… ¡Por la plancha de cabello de Athena!… ¡No estaban casados! Tendría que reparar eso.

¿Qué importaba? Ya habría tiempo para eso después. ¡Su hermano se lo iba a comer a bromas cuando se enterase que sería tío!

"¡Yo creí que me ibas a dejar tú a mí! ¡No puedo hacer esto sola!" Le confesó Anneke con voz chiquita.

"¡Ni te lo iba a permitir tampoco!" Saga rió de buena gana. "¡Vamos a ser papás! Ojalá que salga a ti… ¡Por Athena! Me va a dar algo…"

En eso sonó la notificación de WhatsApp del celular de Saga, y segundos más tarde el de Anneke. Ambos se separaron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Por alguna razón sintieron que debían revisar la aplicación. El gemelo mayor leyó el mensaje y suprimió un suspiro de estupefacción…

"¡¿Pero qué demo…?!"

… y no fue el único, pues Anneke también había revisado su teléfono y por lo visto habían recibido igual noticia de fuentes distintas. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Es de Alsacia… ¡Aioros terminó con Serra anoche!"

"Kanon me dice lo mismo…"

Segundos más tarde, tanto el WhatsApp como la cosmonet comenzaron a hervir con el intercambio de mensajes preguntando en qué momento Serra y Aioros habían terminado y comentando la situación. Al menos había varios que estaban honestamente preocupados por el santo de Sagitario y no pocos por Serra. Saga sintió una gota deslizándose sobre su cabeza. Recordó el sueño que había tenido. Era una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

¡Vaya! Las noticias iban a estar bien psicodélicas en el Santuario ese día, pues este rompimiento ocurría al mismo tiempo que Kanon e Isabella se ponían de novios y él se enteraba que sería padre. Cuando eso se supiera, las hordas chismosas se iban a dar un festín con eso por semanas. Mejor no lo divulgaban en seguida. Abrazó más a Anneke contra sí… la emoción del pecho simplemente no se le quitaba, y lo mejor es que ambos podrían tener unos días disfrutando a su retoño en privacidad antes de que la cosmonet y el WhatsApp hirvieran por culpa de ellos.

Entonces su chica le dio unos topecitos en el pecho.

"¡¿Kanon e Isa se Casan?!" Adivinó la chef. Saga le sonrió con travesura.

"¡Nada mal para una mañana! ¿Verdad?"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Si quieren algunas pistas de lo que pasará con el retoño de Saga y Anneke, sugiero que le den una releída al Omake 5 del fic " _Locus Imior Maris_ ", el cuál es el único que se encuentra corregido de ese fic al menos. Nada más eso diré. Y sí, Aioros volvió al mercado, así que disfrútenlo mientras puedan. ¡Ah sí! Es mi oportunidad de ser troll! El próximo capítulo es el último. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^O^**

* * *

 **Ozzy** , todo subconsciente es un troll por excelencia. Parece que perciben más detalles que nosotros mismos, y lo usan en nuestra contra en el momento menos indicado. El subconsciente de Saga no es la excepción… además tanto "compartir" con Anneke supongo que tuvo efectos secundarios curiosos. Y sí… creo que también será un buen papá, nada que hacer al respecto. Lo que sí, más que callar sus voces internas, ese llanto infantil hará que todas se concentren en tratar de consolar al pequeño o pequeña. Será divertido. **^O^** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Veré que puedo hacer, **Yamid** , quizás encuentro algo en esa farmacia de la que tanto hablan. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	8. Epílogo: Aquelarre

_Algunos días después y las noticias comienzan a asentarse. Es hora de que las chicas se reúnan a conversar de lo que ha pasado y a recapitular qué pasa con quién en este Santuario. Todo mientras los dorados tienen esa reunión estratégica de cada mes._

* * *

Nada como una reunión de chicas. Antes que se asusten, esto no pretende ser una reformación de _Eiusdem Farinae_ , solo está tomando algunas ideas que quedaron en el tintero y que se mezclaran con varias incoherencias. Después de todo, es un sueño. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Epílogo: Aquelarre**

 **Casa de Escorpión. Piso residencial.**

 _5 de febrero, 19:20 horas._

"Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que apenas teníamos unas pocas galletas y café." Dijo Alisa muy divertida. "Y con suerte éramos dos o tres, ¿te acuerdas, Marín?"

La amazona aludida se acomodó el fular en donde cargaba a Héctor, sonriéndole cómplice. Meció a su niño unos momentos antes de volver a concentrarse en el grupo. No, no llevaba su máscara, pero no era necesaria: solo había mujeres reunidas allí y los dos niños, Kyrus y Héctor, eran demasiado pequeños como para decir algo.

"Me acuerdo perfecto: todavía me tenías miedo cuando me invitaste a tomar un café la primera vez."

"¿En serio? ¿Asustabas a Alisa?" Preguntó Shiori, mientras olisqueaba con curiosidad y disimulo el ambiente.

"Algo. No conocía a nadie, estaba sola y me sentía como pollo en corral ajeno." Confesó Alisa.

Al principio, cuando Alisa recién se había casado con Milo y antes que Alsacia se mudara a Acuario, ambas chicas solían pasar las tardes juntas cuchicheando cuando los dorados estaban en sus reuniones estratégicas mensuales. Había comenzado como algo muy casual y esporádico, cada tanto Alsacia se les unía, pero pronto, y gracias a la llegada de más chicas a las doce casas, la reunión había quedado como algo oficial. Lo más simpático de todo es que los dorados tenían una vaga noción al respecto: sabían que las mujeres se juntaban, pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevían a preguntarles nada.

Había sido Anneke quien había bautizado las reuniones como "Aquelarre" casi sin querer, la primera vez que asistió a una. Isabella la había invitado y cuando iban saliendo, uno de los gemelos les preguntó a donde iban y la chica simplemente habría mencionado esa palabra. _Reunión de Brujas_ explicó cuando percibió el curioso silencio y ambos dorados de Géminis, tras tragar saliva, ni siquiera cuestionaron lo que se les había dicho. Había algunas cosas que era mejor dejar en paz.

"¿Entonces esto se institucionalizó cuando Alsacia llegó?" Preguntó Matilda tras beber un sorbo de su trago. "¿Alguna ha terminado borracha?"

"Jajajaja, no todavía, aunque una vez intentamos emborrachar a Idril." Se rió Alsacia. "No sé cómo lo hizo la tipa esta, pero las que terminamos mareadas fuimos nosotras y no, Idril se las ingenió para no beber ni una gota."

"¡Salud por eso!" Idril, sonriendo de costado algo maquiavélica, levantó su vaso y bebió un sorbo. "Pasa cuando a una le enseñan a beber… o a hacer creer que estás bebiendo sin control."

"Tan niña y ya sabe engañar borrachos. ¡A lo que hemos llegado!" Se rió Isabella de buena gana. Idril se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento aparecieron Anneke y Shaina y sobre la mesa ubicaron tres platones y varios más pequeños, que por lo visto eran muy esperados por las chicas. Rápidamente hicieron espacio y se deleitaron con lo que estaban viendo, agradeciendo en secreto por las escaleras que subían a diario y que les ayudarían a perder las calorías ganadas.

"Ceviche de reineta, rollitos de salmón ahumado con coulis de naranja y machas a la parmesana. Vino blanco para las que puedan… y claro, no me olvido, raviolis vegetarianos de calabacín: nada de carne." Explicó Anneke mientras tomaba su puesto.

Las chicas ponían con una cuota para la comida, y desde que Anneke se hacía cargo de administrar ese dinerillo, disfrutaban de sorpresas de este estilo. Lo bueno es que entre todas limpiaban y dejaban todo ordenado. El único desafío era Shiori, pues al no comer carne, solían olvidarse de ella.

"Luego me das la receta, esto huele muy bien… siempre siento que tengo que expandir mi horizonte." Comentó la hanyou acercándose el plato.

"Murciélago Mañosa." Se burló Idril, mientras daba una probada al ceviche. Ambas se fulminaron con la mirada y casi hacen cortocircuito.

"¡Sin pelear ustedes dos!" Advirtieron Alisa y Anneke muy severas al mismo tiempo, a sabiendas que Idril y Shiori prendían con agua y que si se las dejaba, la pelea escalaba como si nada.

"Yo no he dicho nada." Gruñó Shiori, mirando feo a Idril.

"Ella da motivos." Se defendió la elfa encogiéndose de hombros. Se miraron bien feo.

No, estas dos no lograban llevarse bien.

"Pfff, Ya dejen eso para luego." Gruñó Marín, meciendo a Héctor.

Las chicas comenzaron a comer, agradeciendo la buena comida de paso. Pronto la conversación estuvo muy animada y a ratos relajada. Matilda, quien era la primera vez que asistía a estas reuniones, escuchaba con atención las divertidas anécdotas que las demás contaban, interviniendo en contadas ocasiones, pero sintiéndose a gusto. Menos mal que esa noche se iba a quedar en Aries, pues al paso que iba la conversa, dudaba que terminaran pronto.

"Entonces…" dijo de pronto Shaina sujetando atrapando la mano de Isabella. "¡Tienes la roca!"

"¡Cierto!" Exclamó Alisa con una sonrisa. "Y yo temiendo que este mes no tendríamos buenas noticias."

"A falta de una, tenemos dos." Aseguró Alsacia. "Isa, ¿En serio creíste que Kanon te iba a dejar?"

"Basta ya, no es para tanto… ¡Shaina! Suelta mi mano."

"Estoy viendo el anillo. Como no te lo quitas…"

"Tendrá sus motivos para no quitárselo." Apoyó Idril. "Shaina, suéltale la mano…"

"Gracias por el apoyo, Chiquilla…"

"… También lo queremos ver por este lado."

"¡Pero ya lo viste!"

"Pero Matilda no lo ha visto."

"¡Hey! ¿Yo que monos pinto en eso?"

Isabella no tuvo de otra sino resignarse. Desde que Kanon y ella habían hecho público su compromiso el día anterior, ya todas las chicas, amazonas y hasta las mascotas del Santuario habían pedido ver el anillo al menos unas tres veces. ¡Hasta Tethys había exigido fotos! Claro que había sido una noticia muy bien recibida y celebrada por varios (claro que no faltaban los amargados de siempre). Isa se sentía algo extraña, pero no por eso menos feliz. Sus colegas en Interpol fueron los que se llevaron una sorpresa aún mayor, pues no habían creído que la relación de estos dos fuese tan seria, claro… superado el shock inicial, se habían deshecho en felicitaciones.

Isa suspiró melancólica por algunos segundos. ¿Qué diría su familia si pudieran verla ahora?… Mejor no pensaba en ellos.

"¿Entonces tenemos boda para finales de junio?" Preguntó Alsacia. "Lindísima época. Espero no más estar presentable para cuando decidan tener la fiesta, porque no me la pierdo."

"Mucha dieta no podrás hacer y lo vas a pasar pésimo, créeme. Tú y Camus." Se rió Alisa. "Van a estar más pendientes de los bebés que de la fiesta. Con Milo todavía no podemos salir tranquilos sin pensar en Kyrus. Lo que me recuerda…" Alisa se volteó unos instantes para asegurarse que su hijo seguía dormido donde lo había dejado.

Sí, seguía allí. Kyrus hasta echaba humo de lo bien que dormía.

"Porque ustedes dos son un par de aprensivos, por eso." Reclamó Marín, pero sonrió de costado. "Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres." La amazona de Águila miró con calma a Idril y Anneke. "Ustedes dos van a estar enormes para esa fecha."

"Cierto que Anneke nos dio una sorpresota esta mañana." Shiori rió entre dientes. "Ya me parecía a mí que olías a embarazo."

"¿Idril y tú tienen fecha de parto para el mismo mes, verdad?" Preguntó Matilda con inocencia. "Agosto. ¡Pónganse de acuerdo para el mismo día y quizás les hacen precio en el hospital!"

"Tendré a mi pequeño aquí en el Santuario." Aseguró Idril con calma, acariciándose el vientre. Miró a Anneke con curiosidad. "¿Es uno o dos?"

"Uno solo, aunque Saga creía que iban a ser dos." Comentó Anneke sonrojada. "No me lo dijo, pero lo pensó… Y no sé, me gustaría ir a un hospital. Me da miedo tenerlo en casa."

"Lo que mejor te acomode, pero que siempre sea tu elección y nunca impuesta. Si quieres en casa, pues en casa, sino, en el hospital y todos contentos. Mejor así." Opinó Marín con calma. "Yo no tuve problemas con este pequeñito. ¿Cierto Héctor que fue más fácil nacer en casa?"

"Las amazonas damos a luz en casa, a menos que sea una emergencia. Es un juramento que hacemos." Explicó Shaina. "No nos hagas caso."

"¿Eso por qué?" Preguntaron Anneke y Matilda al mismo tiempo.

Alisa y Alsacia cruzaron miradas. La verdad no sabían muy bien a qué se debía el juramento, aunque por lo que habían escuchado, tenía que ver con la mamá de Mu. Idril había escuchado la historia directo de los labios de Shion, pero Matilda y Shiori, por lo visto, no tenían idea. Tampoco Isabella, por lo que cuando Marín quedó mirando a Shaina, como pidiéndole en silencio que contara la historia, todas pusieron atención.

"Creo que todas saben que la mamá de Mu murió por complicaciones del parto. Cuando le llegó el momento, la llevaron al hospital. No al que siempre vamos, sino a otro, que está algo más cerca del Santuario, aprovechando que allí atendía su médico, pero… éste no estaba disponible y la atendió el de turno." Comenzó Shaina, quien al ver que todas asentían, continuó. "Las complicaciones que la señora Lümi tuvo fueron ex profeso."

"¿Negligencia médica?" Preguntó Matilda, interesándose de pronto.

"No. A la señora Lümi la mataron." Shaina frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. "Ya iba complicada, había estado bajo mucho estrés por el reciente asesinato de su marido y creo que Mu no estaba encajado o algo así. El asunto es que este carnicero xenófobo que la atendió odiaba a los lemurianos y se aseguró de hacerle mucho daño… le vino una septicemia muy violenta y falleció a la semana… por doradas que sean las lemurianas, son muy frágiles cuando están de embarazo y eso le jugó en contra."

Reinó un silencio sepulcral. Las amazonas endurecieron la mirada y Alsacia se mordió el labio. Shiori se cruzó de brazos muy pensativa y Anneke se sujetó el puente de la nariz, como si estuviera teniendo una visión, de la que nada habló (aquí entre nos, refería a como había terminado ese medicucho).

"Dime que lo demandaron." Susurró Matilda con gravedad. "¡Hago que le quiten hasta la manera de caminar!"

"Algo comentó mi cuñado una vez sobre lo frágiles que son las lemurianas con los embarazos. Siempre se las considera de alto riesgo." Comentó Alisa con mucha calma y pena. "… Pobrecita." Añadió muy conmovida, antes de volverse a Mati. "Tengo que abrazar a Mu cuando lo vea, ¡Nada personal!"

"Dale, abrázalo. Te doy permiso." Asintió Mati. "A ese carnero le gusta que lo abracen."

"Como a todos los lemurianos." Dijo Alsacia. "También le daré un abrazo cuando lo vea."

"¡¿Qué fue de ese tipejo?!" Los ojos de Matilda seguían muy agudos e indignados. Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Anneke.

"Desapareció. Dicen las malas lenguas que se cruzó con Juliana de Cáncer: ambas eran como hermanas y tomó grave ofensa por la forma en que la señora Lümi falleció." Dijo Marín. "Dicen que estaba enfurecida… Hmpf. Ese medicucho se lo buscó."

"Hubo una investigación y todo, el hospital se mostró más bien algo indolente al principio, pero cuando descubrieron que la negligencia no había sido tal, sino un acto deliberado, se pusieron más dóciles… El médico ese figura como _desaparecido_ , nunca encontraron su cuerpo."

"Crimen de odio." Gruñó Isabella. "¡Qué maldito! Asombra que esas cosas sigan pasando."

"No fue lindo como terminó." Gimió Anneke, dando a entender que sabía. "Nada lindo." Añadió con una expresión de disgusto. Ninguna preguntó.

"… los del hospital se asustaron y ofrecieron compensaciones, que su Excelencia no aceptó. La señora Lümi ya estaba muerta y él enfurecido. Lo entiendo muchísimo: ¡Era su aprendiza! Le pasa eso a Reginleif y me acrimino." Shaina suspiró profundo. "Desde entonces que todas las amazonas juramos nunca tener a nuestros hijos en un hospital, por la memoria de ella. O nos llevan inconscientes o no, pero no entramos allí a parir por voluntad propia. Y lo hemos cumplido desde entonces."

"Hice el juramento la semana pasada." Dijo Idril cruzándose de brazos. "A Shion no le gustó, pero ya se acostumbrará."

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Como que ninguna quería pensar en tragedias, que el último mes habían tenido más que suficientes. Casi sin quererlo, se quedaron viendo al sitio que solía ocupar Selene en las reuniones, cuando podía acompañarlas, y que ahora ninguna, ni siquiera Matilda, que era la primera vez que venía, había querido ocupar. Sin pensarlo, todas levantaron el vaso o copa y brindaron por la chica que faltaba.

Y hablando de ausencias…

"¿Por qué no vino Chantal? No creo que esté con Shaka, aunque esos parecen siameses ahora último." Preguntó Alisa, tratando de cambiar el tema. "¿Y Flos?"

"Chantal no vino porque la pobre quedó exhausta hoy. Ni bien llegó a Acuario, pasó por la ducha, _alunizó_ en su cama y se durmió." Explicó Alsacia. "La rehabilitación que le recomendaron más parece entrenamiento normal, pero bueno, supongo que para estándares de un santo de Athena eso pasa por algo suave."

"¡Me alegra que esté activa! Herida y todo, pero activa." Suspiró Alisa contenta.

"Todas pensamos igual. ¿Y Flos?" Preguntó Isabella. "Solo la he visto un par de veces, tengo muchas ganas de conocerla."

"Se intoxicó de nuevo." Explicó Matilda, que aún estaba algo indignada por lo que acababa de escuchar. "Ya saben que le estoy tramitando sus documentos de identidad y todo, así que cuando la fui a ver esta mañana para unos detalles, iba a aprovechar para invitarla, pero… no sé qué comió que se intoxicó de otra vez. O es un virus o es la comida."

"No ha tenido descanso la pobre, pero admito que es todo un espectáculo verla discutiendo con Astrea." Dijo Shaina aguantando la risa. "Esa vieja se lo merece por amargada."

"Flos no está acostumbrada a como procesamos los alimentos, tampoco tiene la flora intestinal adecuada que la ayude a digerir tanta cosa nueva. Mientras no se adapte, cualquier cosa que coma la hará enfermar." Explicó Anneke, cruzándose de brazos. "Y no digamos que en la cocina del Templo Principal tienen eso en mente. Solo preparan comida. ¡Es tan fácil crear un menú que no la mate! Y eso que no soy ni nutrióloga ni nutricionista. ¡Nada más soy chef!"

"Haces milagros con dos ingredientes. ¡Sabes de lo que hablas!" Dijo Isabella asintiendo. "Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que fui a tu casa o la primera vez que viniste: de la nada hiciste un banquete. Y mejoraste como comen los gemelos, Saga sobre todo."

"No es cierto, solo decoré un par de cosas." Dijo Anneke muy tímida. "El asunto aquí es que podrían poner algo de amor en lo que le preparan. No es difícil."

"¿Por eso es que el maestro Dohko va a cazarle comida a la caverna en Nepal? ¿Para qué coma tranquila sin enfermarse?" Preguntó Shiori en voz alta, con los ojitos brillantes. "¡Ternurita! El viejito ese es un tierno. ¡Como cuando Máscara me regala duraznos!"

El _Aaaaw_ fue generalizado… tanto por el comentario acerca de los hábitos de cacería del maestro Dohko como por las tendencias recolectoras de Máscara de la Muerte. El santo de Cáncer había descubierto que los duraznos, o melocotones, aparte de ser la fruta preferida de Shiori, tenían un efecto relajante en ella parecido al valium, por lo que siempre tenía uno a mano para que su _ragazza_ comiera en caso que se enojara con él. Además que la ponía _más receptiva_ a mimos varios. Astuto el hombre.

"Que nadie diga que Dohko no sabe cuidar a su mujer." Dijo Idril antes de brindar al respecto. "Ya pronto traeremos a Flos para que nos cuente detalles."

"Hablando de parejas… ¿qué pasó con Aioros? ¡Y Serra!" Preguntó Alisa. "¿Soy la única preocupada por ellos? ¿Qué pasó ahí?"

"Eso se veía venir hace rato." Comentó Isabella.

De todas las últimas noticias que habían tenido, las tres más recientes no pudieron coincidir en peor momento. Dos días antes Kanon le pedía a Isabella que se casara con él, en las simpáticas circunstancias que ya eran de público conocimiento. De inmediato quisieron anunciarlo a todo el mundo y aunque ella estaba aún en pijama, bajaron a toda carrera hacia abajo, dispuestos a contarle la buena noticia a la primera alma con la que se cruzaban. Bajaron las revoluciones al ver que las primeras personas con las que se cruzaban eran Shura y Aioros, pero la perplejidad les ganó cuando los gestos de advertencia llegaron del santo de Capricornio y no del de Sagitario… Aioros estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado tal vez y eso era lo que tenía a Shura preocupado.

Había terminado con Serra la noche anterior y Shura, como buen compadre que era y pese a estar él mismo aun de luto, se lo había llevado de juerga para animarlo, pero… Aioros no bebió nada, argumentando que estaba bien. Parecía estar bien en todo caso. Demasiado bien tal vez.

Sospecho que estaba en shock.

"Lástima que no alcanzamos a despedirnos de Serra. Me cae muy bien." Dijo Idril. "Quizás cuando volveremos a verla."

"A mi me ponía nerviosa." Confesó Shiori. "Olía extraño."

"Era linda con Kyrus, aunque no me gustaba que le diera tantos dulces." Dijo Alisa, quien miró a Marín. "¿Sabes cómo está Aioros? No dice nada, excepto que está bien."

"Aioria cree que está en negación. Igual… parece que lo suyo con Serra ya no daba para más." Dijo Marín. "Esperemos que no se nos deprima, que bastante tenemos con Shura. Al menos terminaron en buenos términos."

"Ese sí que es un buen amigo." Comentó Shaina muy seria. "Con todos los problemas que tiene y encima se da el tiempo para animar a su compadre. ¡Me saco el sombrero!"

Las chicas volvieron a quedarse en silencio, entre que comían y bebían. Marín se excusó unos instantes para ir a revisar al bebé, ocasión que Shaina aprovechó para volver a atrapar la mano de Isabella y ver el anillo más de cerca. Esta vez Alisa, Matilda y Shiori se abalanzaron a ver mejor. Por su parte, Alsacia, Idril y Anneke se quedaron conversando otros temas, relacionados con el estado que las tres compartían, compartiendo impresiones y algunos temores. De las tres, Alsacia era la de la panza más notoria, que parecía haberle crecido de un momento a otro, dicho sea de paso.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Es muy pronto todavía! Apenas comenzamos a salir juntos." Protestó de pronto Matilda. Las tres futuras mamás prestaron atención.

"¿Por qué están molestando a Mati ahora?" Gruñó Idril divertida. "¡Ojo que la chica no está sola!"

"¡Nada! Fue solo una pregunta." Se disculpó Shaina, aunque no muy convencida.

"¡Pregunta Fuera de Lugar!"

"¿Le preguntaron por las dos semanas?"

"¡Exacto!"

"¡Fue Shaina!"

"¡Alisa!"

"Solo le pregunté si estaban en las semanas secretas o algo. ¡Una honesta pregunta!"

"Acostúmbrate Matilda: esa pregunta me la hicieron todo el tiempo cuando salíamos con Shion las primeras veces."

"Con la diferencia, Idril, que tú sí estabas casada." Puntualizó Alsacia.

"¡Pero yo no!" Matilda se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. "¿Cuál es el afán de casar a todos los dorados?"

"Tiene que haber un equilibrio." Dijo Isabella. "Trece dorados, trece esposas… o esposos. O catorce si contamos al Patriarca." Se largó a reír de buena gana. "Por cierto, ahora tenemos dos solteros más, aparte de Alde." Brevemente Isa elevó la mirada al cielo. "Sin ánimo de ofender, Selenita."

"Cierto… Alde sigue soltero. Al menos ahora ya no está solo, Aioros y Shura volvieron al mercado."

Minuto de silencio.

"¿Quién tiene amigas solteras, más o menos de la edad y carácter?"

"Chicas, esos tres ya encontrarán a alguien, déjenlos en paz." Gruñó Matilda.

"… Bueno… no sé si pueda ser una opción, pero…" Shiori puso una mirada pensativa. "Alde tiene una amiga. He notado que la va a visitar seguido." Añadió señalando su nariz. "Y conste que mi olfato no es bueno."

"¿Quién? ¿La veterinaria?" Preguntó Alisa. Ladeó la cabeza como analizando la situación. "Pero ella es tan… bajita… y tan… mal genio…"

"¿Cómo la conoces?" Preguntó Shiori.

"Tiene una consulta veterinaria cerca de la Estación. El otro día Alde me pidió si podía pasar a pedirle una cita para Blanquita, aprovechando la cercanía. Le estaba cantando las cuarenta verdades a un tipo con un énfasis que intimidaba cuando entré. Pero se transformó en un dulce cuando entró un abuelito llorando con su gatito enfermo." Explicó Alisa. "¿Cómo la conoces tú?"

"Salvó la vida del tejón de Thanos cuando Máscara se encontró al pobre animalito a medio morir." Explicó Shiori. "Había venido a ponerle unas vacunas a Blanquita y terminó atendiendo a todo el zoológico de mascotas que hay en el Santuario. No cualquiera hace eso, ni se arriesga por un animal salvaje. Hasta rabia pudo haber tenido el bicho, pero lo atendió de todos modos."

"¡AH SÍ! Me acuerdo: Alde me la recomendó. Tiene a mi coneja a dieta. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Auxilio, Socorro o algo así?"

"Se llama _Socorro_."

"¿Quién se llama _Socorro_?" Preguntó Marín regresando a la sala. Héctor ya no dormía, sino que miraba todo con mucha atención.

Toda la atención se centró en la amazona de águila y todas las chicas pusieron una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus rostros, excepto Matilda, quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con el juego de celestina. Al menos Idril tampoco se veía muy convencida, pero bueno, con la elfa nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta. Shaina le sonrió con travesura.

"¡Vamos a conseguirle chica a Aldebarán! Hasta tenemos candidata."

Marín enarcó ambas cejas.

"¿No que tiene una _amiga_ veterinaria?" Preguntó extrañada.

La sonrisa fue general. La amazona estaba al tanto.

¡Quizás en qué Lío se iban a meter!

 **FIN DEL FIC**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sospecho que Aioros está algo impactado por encontrarse de súbito soltero de nuevo. Y puede que se esté embotellando eso: a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, así que déjenlo tranquilito. Ya se irá a recuperar y volverá a disfrutar de la soltería. Sobre este fic… reconozco que no le tenía mucha fe, pero por lo que veo tuvo una mejor aceptación de la que esperaba. Me pone feliz que les haya alegrado el día en algo. **^O^** Sobre el próximo proyecto me voy a tardar un buen rato, pero está siendo escrito y mi fiel Concilio da los chanclazos que tiene que dar y salva las vidas que tiene que salvar (no me dejan causar tragedias y ya me reclaman que las hice llorar **u_u** ). De momento les adelanto que me voy a reír un poco de Radamanthys… y no, esta vez no será por causa de sus pantuflas de perrito. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Por lo demás… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO!**

* * *

No voy a dejar a Aioros a la deriva, **Larc** : hay un buen plan para él, o eso espero. Nada más tiene que decidirse. Cierto, está algo impactado, pero no se le ha muerto nadie, saldrá adelante. Al menos hay dos buenas noticias que compensan la mala. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **De nuevo has llenado mi mañana de alegría, Ozzy** , disfruto mucho tus reviews. Este en particular ha sido genial: no pudiste decirlo mejor. El rebelde poniendo el ejemplo y "don correcto" de apuro. La vida da vueltas divertidas. Sobre tus preguntas, supongo que hay un poco de todo. En todo caso, ¡menos mal que Shion reparte preservativos! Porque si no, el aumento demográfico sería bastante problemático. Por Saga no te preocupes tanto, él solito consultó si debía tener algún ajuste en sus medicamentos. ¡Pobrecito! Está tan ilusionado… **^O^** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC.**

 _Bruno se sintió ignorado, así que decidió sentarse entre Saga y Anneke un rato, por lo que el gemelo mayor tuvo que tolerarlo, pues su chica quiere a ese animal como si fuera un hijo. Además el perro está viejo, se merece que lo mimen._

 _Creo que Saga quiere al perro más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, pero no voy a hacerle ese comentario, conste._ _ **u^^**_

 _Los dorados casi le quebraron la espalda a Kanon cuando anunció que se casaba con Isabella, aunque se veían algo cómicos tratando de no celebrarlo mucho cuando Aioros se acercaba. Aunque hay que decir que Aioros se siente bastante mal por haber terminado casi al mismo tiempo del anuncio del matrimonio. Dice que le quita protagonismo. Pero bueno._

 _El que está contento es Camus. Estos anuncios llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que su cumpleaños y tiene la secreta esperanza que este año, con todas las emociones por todos conocidas, no sean tan_ intensos _cuando lo saluden los demás._

 _Ni él mismo se la cree._


End file.
